Susuяяos ά mediά חocнe
by HeavyRedMetal
Summary: Sasuke no ha olvidado su pasado salvaje, ni la mágica noche del baile de graduación que compartió con Sakura hace años. Ahora que es seriff tendra que proteger a todos de un enemigo desconocido. HOTTTTT AU
1. Chapter 1

**¡I M P O R T A N T E!**

**ESTA TRAMA NO ME PERTENECE ASI COMO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO.**

ESTA PERFECTA Y MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA ES DE LA SEÑORA **KAREN ROBARDS**, A ELLA VAN TODAS LAS FELICITACIONES ASI COMO LOS PERSONAJES DEL **SEÑOR KISHIMOTO** SON DEL EL CADA UNO… AUN QUE YO QUISIERA QUE SASUKE FUESE MIO xD

QUIZA ESTA ES SOLO UNA TRANSCRIPCIÓN MAS… Y AUN ASI QUIERO COMPARTIRLA CON TODAS LAS BUENAS CHICAS AMANTES DEL SASUSAKU.

Y ANTES QUE NADA… ANTES DE QUE SUELTEN ALGUNA ACUSACION EN CONTRA MIA POR LA TRANSCRIPCION, YO BORRARE MI HISTORIA Y DEJARE DE ACTUALIZARLA HASTA QUE TODAS LAS DEMAS TRANSCRIPCIONES DE FF'net SEAN BORRADAS… O HASTA QUE SATANAS BAILE EN LA SIMA DEL MONTE EVEREST. LO QUE OCURRA PRIMERO.

**LEÉ BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO SABIENDO QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA. PERO LA TRANSCRIPCION SI ME HA COSTADO TRABAJO…**

¡BIENVENIDOS!...


	2. Capitulo 1

_20 de junio_

—¡No pienso convivir con un chucho sarnoso, de modo que sácalo de aquí!

Asustado, el perro se refugió entre las piernas de Marsha Hughes.

Ésta lo tomó en brazos y dio un paso atrás, cautelosa, alegrándose de que Keith estuviera en el umbral de la cocina en lugar de interponerse entre ella y la puerta de salida. Marsha conocía ese tono.

Conocía la expresión que mostraba el arrebolado rostro de Keith. Sabía que a continuación tensaría furioso sus musculosos brazos y crisparía sus manos en unos imponentes puños. El animal, un pobre y escuálido perro callejero que Marsha había encontrado detrás del contenedor de basura, frente al destartalado edificio donde tenían su apartamento, también parecía saberlo. Al mirar a Keith desde el refugio que le ofrecían los brazos de Marsha, se echó a temblar.

—Vale, está bien —respondió Marsha para aplacarlo, abrazando con fuerza al perro, que no cesaba de temblar.

No tenía nada especial, no merecía la pena enfurecer a Keith por ese perrito, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar que le lastimara. Había algo en ese perro que la conmovía. Era una hembra, no mucho más grande que una gata, estaba flaca y sucia y ansiosa de cariño, con unos ojos grandes, negros y relucientes y una carita semejante a la de una zorra, las orejas grandes y tiesas, el pelo corto, negro y con una sola mancha blanca en el pecho y una extraña cola curvada hacia arriba que parecía un plumero.

No era bonita, pero sí muy simpática y se había acercado a Marsha cuando ella se había agachado y la había llamado chasqueando los dedos. La perrita había dejado que la tomara en brazos, la llevara a la casa y subiera la escalera, lamiéndole la mano como muestra de gratitud cuando Marsha le dio de comer salami y queso, que era lo único que tenían en la nevera porque era jueves por la noche y ni Keith ni ella cobraban hasta el viernes.

En las horas que habían transcurrido desde que Marsha llegó a casa después de cumplir su jornada laboral como cajera en Winn Dixie y había recogido a la perra y el momento en que Keith salió de trabajar en el segundo turno en la planta de Honda y montó aquel colosal escándalo a causa de la perra, Marsha había decidido quedársela. Puesto que Keith se iba a trabajar por las tardes, cuando ella regresara a casa ya no la encontraría vacía.

Podría hablarle, cuidar de ella y quizás incluso llegaría a quererla. Cuando pensaba en ello, Marsha no dejaba de entristecerse por tener que buscar cariño en perros callejeros, pero si su vida había tomado ese rumbo, era inútil tratar de eludir la realidad.

Tenía treinta y cinco años cumplidos, un buen tipo (aunque no estaba bien que lo dijera ella misma), pero su cara empezaba a mostrar las huelas de los años. Los hombres prácticamente habían dejado de mirarla.

El otro día, en el Rite Aid, había coqueteado un poco con un tipo joven y atractivo que le había vendido las medicinas.

El chico se mostró amable, pero cuando la llamó «señora» al tiempo que le deseaba que pasara un buen día, Marsha captó el mensaje: gracias, pero adiós. La verdad pura y dura era que estaba envejeciendo, con dos divorcios a su espalda y poca cosa frente a ella, salvo un hombre atractivo pero con un carácter agresivo y un trabajo que no la llenaba.

—Llévatelo —dijo Keith con tono amenazador mientras la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Era una expresión semejante al anuncio de una tormenta, una advertencia de que la cosa se ponía fea. Marsha sintió que tenía la boca seca y una opresión en el estómago. Cuando Keith estaba de buen humor, era dulce como un bollo de crema. Pero cuando se enfadaba, era para echarse a correr.

—Está bien —repitió Marsha, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Más calmado, Keith se volvió y entró en la cocina. Aliviada, Marsha suspiró cuando la puerta que separaba la cocina del cuarto de estar se cerró tras él, y estrechó a la perrita contra su pecho.

Ésta le lamió la barbilla.

—Lo siento, ángel —susurró Marsha, apenada, al oído del animal—. Pero ya lo has visto, tienes que marcharte.

La perrita emitió un breve y lastimero aullido, como si comprendiera y la perdonara. Al darle unas palmaditas, Marsha sintió remordimientos. Era una buena perra.

De pronto oyó a Keith bramar desde la cocina:

—¡Me beep en diez! —Luego, alzando aún más la voz, preguntó—: ¿Dónde coño está el salami?

Marsha casi se meó encima. Como temía, Keith había hallado un motivo para ponerse más agresivo. Había conseguido enfurecerse. Ahora lo pagaría con ella. Cuando se enfurecía, siempre resultaba que era por culpa de algo que Marsha había hecho o dejado de hacer.

Esta noche se debía al salami. Marsha le oyó cerrar la puerta del frigorífico violentamente. Aterrorizada, cogió el bolso de debajo de la mesita junto al sofá y se marchó, abandonando el apartamento en el preciso instante en que Keith irrumpió en el cuarto de estar.

—¿Dónde coño está el salami? —gritó.

El eco de su voz traspasó la puerta que, con las prisas, Marsha se había dejado abierta. Cuando alcanzó el descansillo, Keith salió tras ella.

—¡No lo sé! —Aferrando el bolso y la perrita, Marsha le arrojó la respuesta a la cara mientras bajaba estrepitosamente por la escalera metálica calzada con sus viejas sandalias del Dr. Scholl's.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Claro que lo sabes. El salami estaba en la nevera cuando me fui a trabajar y ya no está. ¡No me vengas con que no lo sabes! —Keith se asomó sobre la balaustrada desde el descansillo, rojo de ira y fulminándola con la mirada.

—Iré a la tienda y compraré más salami, ¿vale? Marsha alcanzó el vestíbulo jadeando. Mientras trataba de sujetar la perra y el bolso, asió el pomo de la pesada puerta metálica que daba al aparcamiento. No podía soltar el bolso, llevaba en él las llaves. De la perra podía prescindir.

Pero si la dejaba, Keith descargaría su furia sobre ella. Marsha le conocía bien. Cuando se cabreaba, era más malo que una serpiente.

—¿Qué has hecho con el salami? Ni siquiera te gusta. ¿Se lo diste a ese chucho? No, no podía dejar a la perrita. Sujetándola con fuerza, Marsha abrió la puerta al tiempo que se volvía para mirar hacia atrás. Asustada, vio que Keith ya no estaba asomado sobre la balaustrada, sino que se dirigía a grandes zancadas y con una expresión furibunda hacia lo alto de la escalera. Ni siquiera la nube de vapor que envolvió a Marsha cuando salió a la oscura calle pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

—¡Confiésalo! ¡Le diste mi salami al puto chucho! Keith echó a correr tras ella. Horrorizada, Marsha sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Keith estaba fuera de sí. Si la pillaba, le pegaría una soberana paliza. «Jesús, no dejes que me atrape.» Cuando Marsha echó a correr a través del aparcamiento hacia su coche, un viejo y desvencijado Taurus con el aire acondicionado averiado, la ventanilla del asiento del conductor permanentemente atascada y más de 200.000 kilómetros en el cuentakilómetros, perdió una sandalia.

Trastabillando y soltando una retahíla de improperios, Marsha se quitó la otra sandalia y siguió corriendo. Aunque sólo estaban a 20 de junio, hasta la fecha había hecho un verano sofocante y el asfalto estaba caliente como una parrilla, abrasándole la planta de los pies.

El aire era tan denso que apenas podía respirar. La luz que emitía un fluorescente amarillo sobre el poste situado en el extremo del aparcamiento rielaba debido al intenso calor. Tras devorar, no sin cierto sentido de culpa, una hamburguesa con patatas fritas en un McDonald's de camino a casa después del trabajo, Marsha había aparcado el coche junto al contenedor de basura para deshacerse de las pruebas incriminatorias antes de que se olvidara y Keith lo averiguara.

Keith no quería que Marsha comiera comida rápida. Decía que la engordaba.

El contenedor de basura se hallaba al fondo del aparcamiento, junto a la luz. Marsha tenía que pasar corriendo a través de tres hileras de coches aparcados para llegar a su Taurus.

Si Keith la atrapaba, la culpa la tendría aquella condenada hamburguesa con patatas fritas. Keith no se cansaba de repetirle que si hiciera lo que él le decía, se ahorraría muchos malos tragos. Entonces un pensamiento radical surgió en su mente: estaba harta de Keith.

—Nos largamos de aquí, tesoro —dijo jadeando a la perrita, abriendo la portezuela y metiendo al animal en el coche.

El perro saltó sobre el asiento del copiloto y Marsha se sentó al volante. El asiento de vinilo negro le abrasó la parte posterior de las pantorrillas, pues llevaba puestos unos vaqueros a los que les había cortado los bajos.

El sofocante interior del vehículo emanaba todavía el olor incriminatorio a McDonald's. Marsha metió la llave en el contacto, se volvió y vio a Keith salir a toda prisa del edificio. Su cuerpo de culturista, iluminado al trasluz por el tenue resplandor del fluorescente de la entrada, parecía aún más fornido.

—¿Marsha? ¡Vuelve inmediatamente!

¿Acaso la tomaba por imbécil? No estaba dispuesta a volver bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sintiendo que el pulso le latía desaforadamente, metió la marcha atrás. El coche retrocedió bruscamente. Marsha pisó el freno y, al mirar hacia atrás, vio a Keith correr hacia ella. «Keith está loco, Keith está loco», se repitió machacona y frenéticamente. Lo llamaban «la furia esteroide» debido a los esteroides que Keith consumía para desarrollar sus músculos. Fuera lo que fuere, cuando se enfurecía así, se volvía loco. Keith alcanzó la tercera hilera de coches.

Marsha metió la primera. Aterrorizada, pisó el acelerador en el preciso instante en que Keith apareció entre dos coches aparcados. Se hallaba a pocos metros de ella. Ambos se miraron a través del parabrisas durante un terrorífico instante. A continuación el Taurus arrancó y pasó junto a él como una exhalación.

—¡Vuelve aquí, beep! Marsha miró por el retrovisor y vio a Keith agitar ambos puños con gesto de furia impotente. «Psicópata», pensó marsa. Luego dobló a la izquierda, salió del aparcamiento y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la carretera asfaltada que conducía a Benton. Gracias a Dios que Keith no podía seguirla.

Un amigo le había llevado a casa en su coche, pues Keith había dejado la furgoneta en el taller. Marsha tardó unos minutos en calmarse. Cuando su pulso se normalizó, decidió que iría a casa de su amiga Sue para pasar la noche allí. Era tarde; al mirar el reloj del salpicadero, Marsha comprobó que eran casi las doce de la noche.

Pero Sue, que trabajaba en el tercer turno en la planta de honda junto a Keith, estaría levantada. Sue tenía marido y tres hijos, y compartían con otra familia una vivienda dividida en dos situada en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Con tres críos, Sue apenas disponía de espacio en la casa, pero Marsha estaba convencida de que le dejaría pasar la noche. Mañana pensaría en otra solución. Estaba decidida a no volver con Keith. Ni esta noche ni mañana. Quizá jamás. «Así que jódete», dijo Marsha a su imagen mental de Keith.

Esa rebeldía tan impropia de ella le produjo una profunda satisfacción. La perrita emitió un quejido de impaciencia. Marsha la miró y comprobó que estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, observándola fijamente.

—No pasa nada —dijo, acariciándole su delicada cabeza—. Todo irá bien

. Cuando Marsha retiró la mano, la perra le lamió y de pronto se sintió mucho mejor. Si no regresaba junto a Keith, se quedaría con la perrita. Sería duro, pero si ahorraba, probablemente lograría reunir el dinero suficiente para alquilar un apartamento para ella sola. Incluso había ideado un plan B, un proyecto secreto para ahorrar un dinero que, con suerte, tal vez diera resultado.

De lo contrario, tendría que emplearse de camarera o algo por el estilo para mantenerse a ella misma y a la perrita y pagar el alquiler todos los meses, pero el hecho de librarse de Keith bien merecía el esfuerzo. Basta de ocultar las bolsas de comida rápida antes de que Keith regresara a casa. Basta de esperarle temerosa de que volviera cabreado. Basta de soportar sus sermones, basta de puñetas.

De pronto se abrieron ante ella unas posibilidades tan atrayentes como una autopista de cuatro carriles.

—Lo conseguiré —dijo Marsha a la perra, sintiéndose más animada.

La perra la miró, sus ojos reflejaban el resplandor que emitían los instrumentos del salpicadero.

Aunque Marsha sabía que era una tontería, parecía casi como si el animal comprendiera lo que decía—.

-No, cariño, lo conseguiremos las dos. Marsha se hallaba ya en Benton, a pocos minutos en coche de la casa de Sue.

El letrero fluorescente de uno de los supermercados que permanecían abiertos toda la noche en Benton le llamó la atención. Había fundido su tarjeta Visa, pero la semana pasada había ingresado cincuenta dólares en su cuenta a crédito, de modo que al menos disponía de esa cantidad, calculó al entrar en el aparcamiento. Podía comprar algunas cosas, como un cepillo de dientes y una crema hidratante, que necesitaría por la mañana.

La ropa era un problema, porque no podía presentarse en el trabajo con lo que llevaba puesto, unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, aunque bien pensado quizá sería mejor llamar para decir que no podía ir a trabajar porque estaba enferma. Por la mañana, seguramente Keith estaría aún más cabreado con ella por haber pasado la noche fuera. Saldría a buscarla. ¿Y adónde iría en primer lugar? A su lugar de trabajo.

Satisfecha consigo misma por haber analizado la situación lo bastante detenidamente para sacarle ventaja a Keith, Marsha aparcó, se apeó del coche y se encaminó hacia el supermercado. La perrita, que siguió con expresión preocupada todos sus movimientos, terminó alzándose sobre sus patas traseras en el asiento, apoyando las delanteras en la ventanilla atascada. Era evidente que quería acompañarla.

—Quédate aquí —dijo Marsha, deteniéndose y meneando la cabeza.

La perra saltó a la acera con la gracia de una bailarina de ballet.

—Perrita mala —dijo, y se alegró de no tener hijos. Ni siquiera era capaz de emplear un tono lo bastante severo para convencer a una perra. Cuando la alcanzó, ésta se agachó frente a ella. Marsha la miró unos instantes con ceño.

Luego suspiró, desarmada, y la tomó en brazos. Era tan ligera que parecía como si tuviera los huesos huecos, desprendía calor y se acomodó en sus brazos. Marsha no podía obligarla a permanecer dentro del coche sin cerrar la ventanilla. Si la dejaba sola, la perra podía escaparse o ser atropellada por un vehículo. A Marsha le chocó que esa idea la preocupara hasta tal extremo.

Parecía como si la perrita ya fuera suya. En el supermercado no dejaban entrar perros. También estaba prohibido entrar descalzo. Marsha tenía una perra, iba descalza y estaba decidida a entrar. ¿Qué iban a hacer, mandar que la arrestaran?, se preguntó en un nuevo alarde de insólita rebeldía.

Marsha compró pasta dentífrica, Oil of Olay y una caja de comida para cachorros, que era el único alimento para perros que vendían. Incapaz de reprimir el impulso, cogió un paquete de Twinkies que tanto le gustaban. La cajera, una cría que lucía tres pendientes en una oreja y un piercing de plata en la lengua, cogió su tarjeta de crédito sin decir una palabra sobre la perrita que estaba tumbada a sus pies.

Marsha bajó la mirada y vio que éstos estaban tan sucios que, avergonzada, encogió los dedos sobre el frío suelo de linóleo. Confiaba en que la mujer que esperaba en la cola estuviera tan concentrada en los titulares del periódico sensacionalista que no se hubiera fijado en ella.

—¿Quiere que añada un billete de lotería a su compra? —La muchacha, que evidentemente acababa de recordar que tenía la obligación de preguntárselo, alzó la vista de la tarjeta de crédito para mirarla.

—No —respondió Marsha. Era perder el tiempo. De todos modos no iba a ganar. No había ganado nada en su vida, ni siquiera un peluche en una feria. Como decía un anuncio de la televisión, alguien tenía que ganar, pero desde luego no sería ella. Tenía que trabajar duro para ganarse el sustento.

—He oído decir que la semana pasada una persona ganó la loto del Sur en Macon —comentó la mujer que estaba detrás de ella, agachándose para acariciar a la perra, que meneó el rabo de alegría—. Veinticuatro millones.

—Sí, yo también lo he oído —convino Marsha—. Debe de ser estupendo. —Por supuesto que lo había oído. Se lo había contado su amiga Jeanine, cuya hermana vivía en Macon y trabajaba en la tienda de ultramarinos donde habían vendido el billete premiado.

La reacción de Marsha fue colgarle el teléfono, correr al baño y vomitar. A veces la vida era tan injusta que daba asco, pero eso no era ninguna novedad. Marsha sonrió a la mujer, que a su vez le devolvió la sonrisa. La cajera le entregó la tarjeta. Después de guardarla en el bolso, Marsha firmó el recibo, cogió la bolsa con la compra y salió de nuevo al sombrío y sofocante exterior.

Había sólo dos coches estacionados junto al suyo en el aparcamiento, lo cual no la sorprendió. A esas horas de la noche toda la población de Benton dormía. En eso Benton se parecía a ella. Marsha empezaba a darse cuenta de que había estado dormida durante buena parte de su vida.

—¿Sabes?, quizá nos mudemos a Atlanta —dijo a la perra mientras abría la portezuela del coche y se sentaba al volante. Al pensar en esa idea repentina sintió una breve e inusitada sensación de euforia.

La perra, que se había instalado en el asiento del copiloto, emitió un suave quejido y se enderezó, observando de tal forma a Marsha que hizo que ésta la mirara dos veces. Entonces comprendió el motivo de que el animal la observara de esa forma: acababa de sacar el paquete de Twinkies de la bolsa. Por lo visto la perra también era una adicta a los Twinkies.

—Espera un momento.

Marsha sostuvo el paquete con una mano, y abrió el envoltorio con los dientes, al tiempo que salía del aparcamiento. Aspiró el aroma dulcemente embriagador de la comida basura más deliciosa del mundo.

Mordió un bocado (estaba tan rico que Marsha pensó que iba a morirse de placer) y luego le dio un trocito a la perra. La carretera, que estaba desierta, era una estrecha cinta negra que partía de la ciudad y se perdía en la intensa negrura de la campiña rural. Excepto el resplandor rojo del último semáforo antes de enfilar la calle donde vivía Sue, la ausencia de luz era casi total.

Daba la sensación de que el Taurus estaba solo en el universo, pensó Marsha al tiempo que frenaba. ¿No tenía otra perspectiva que quedarse en aquella pequeña población dotada de tres semáforos? Mientras saboreaba otro trozo de Twinkie, Marsha comenzó a pensar en Atlanta. Marsha Hughes en la gran ciudad… ¡Eso sería genial! Podría forjarse una nueva… Más que verlo lo presintió, más que oírlo lo sintió: un movimiento en el asiento trasero.

La perra, retrocediendo hasta que su cola quedó aplastada contra la portezuela, ladró histéricamente con la mirada fija en algo situado en la parte posterior del coche. Marsha sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

Instintivamente volvió la cabeza, pero un brazo la agarró del cuello por detrás. Lanzando un alarido de terror que quedó inmediatamente sofocado, Marsha asió con las manos el brazo que la sujetaba, clavando las uñas en la piel sudorosa y cubierta de vello del hombre.

El olor… ese olor… Marsha lo recordó enseguida. La punta afilada de lo que Marsha dedujo que era una navaja la hirió justo debajo de la oreja.

Marsha se quedó inmóvil. Abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente, sintió el cálido líquido deslizándose por su cuello y comprendió que sangraba. Boqueando con desesperación porque el brazo que la aferraba brutalmente de la garganta estaba asfixiándola, Marsha notó un sudor frío.

—Te dije que no se lo contaras a nadie —susurró una voz ronca.

Marsha sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Todo ,la perra que no cesaba de ladrar, el semáforo que había cambiado a verde, la misma noche— se difuminó cuando reconoció a la persona que se hallaba en el asiento trasero.

**El horror la dejó paralizada**.


	3. Capitulo 2

—Ven aquí, perrito.

La perra retrocedió, mostrando sus dientes blancos en un gruñido apagado. El hombre la miró con odio.

Debería de estar muerta, pensó. Cuando la perra se había abalanzado sobre él desde el asiento delantero, la había golpeado con tanta fuerza que había chocado contra la ventanilla trasera.

El animal, aturdido, cayó en el asiento junto a él, aterrizando sobre su costado pero tratando de incorporarse, mientras agitaba inútilmente sus patitas en el aire como si quisiera huir.

El hombre le asestó un brutal navajazo al tiempo que agarraba a Marsha del pelo para impedir que saltara del coche. A partir de entonces la perra no se había movido. Cuando consiguió dominar a Marsha, el cuerpecito ensangrentado del animal permaneció inerte. Entonces lo arrojó al suelo del coche, entre los asientos, y no había vuelto a acordarse de él. Hasta que de pronto la perra saltó a través de la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto en el momento en que él había vuelto al coche después de ocuparse de Marsha. Por unos segundos, mientras la perra seguía gruñendo y retrocediendo, él pensó en marcharse y dejarla allí. No era probable que el animal, cojeando y herido como estaba, sobreviviera mucho tiempo en pleno campo.

Si no moría a causa de sus heridas, seguramente los coyotes u otros depredadores acabarían con él antes del amanecer. No obstante, era un cabo suelto. El hombre había decidido que no iba a dejar más cabos sueltos.

En cierta ocasión había cometido el mayor error de su vida por mostrarse comedido. Pero no volvería a equivocarse. No en estos momentos en que se jugaba el pellejo.

—Ven aquí, perrito.

Tratando de mostrarse amable, se agachó y chasqueó los dedos. La perrita se estremeció y ocultó el rabo entre las patas, observándolo a una distancia prudencial. Dándose por vencido después de intentarlo un par de veces más, se acordó del Twinkie que Marsha había estado comiendo y volvió junto al coche.

Encontró uno aplastado sobre el asiento del conductor, pero había otro Twinkie en una bolsita abierta sobre el asiento del acompañante. Se agachó y lo cogió. Luego, sosteniendo el Twinkie en la mano, se acercó de nuevo a la perrita.

—Toma, perrito —dijo con tono afable mientras se aproximaba al animal, ofreciéndole la golosina.

La perrita se puso a ladrar. Por un momento el hombre permaneció inmóvil. La noche era oscura como boca de lobo, la casa más cercana estaba desocupada y las probabilidades de que alguien oyera al animal eran escasas.

No obstante aquel sonido le inquietaba, le ponía nervioso y hacía que mirara repetidamente alrededor.

—Cállate —ordenó a la perrita, pero como ésta no dejaba de ladrar, finalmente se lanzó sobre ella con aire amenazador.

La perra retrocedió de un salto, intensificando sus ladridos. «Esto es ridículo», pensó el hombre, y le arrojó el Twinkie.

Luego subió al coche y pisó el acelerador a fondo, levantando una nube de polvo mientras trataba de arrancar aquel grotesco cacharro. Aullando, la perra corrió a refugiarse debajo de una cerca cuando él se lanzó tras ella en el Taurus.

Frenó bruscamente para no chocar con la cerca, maldiciendo en voz alta mientras la perrita desaparecía en un mar de altos tallos de maíz. Había conseguido escapar, se dijo el hombre cabreado al cabo de un rato, conduciendo el Taurus de nuevo hacia la carretera. ¿Y qué? Lo más seguro era que mañana apareciera muerto. En cualquier caso, no se trataba de un cabo suelto.

No era más que un condenado chucho.


	4. Capitulo 3

_28 de junio_

—Tengo entendido que se pelearon.

Sasuke Uchiha miró a los ojos al novio de la chica. Éste desvió la mirada, pero casi de inmediato volvió a fijar la vista en Sasuke. El tipo, Keith Kenan, treinta y seis años, un divorcio, empleado en la planta de Honda desde hacía cinco años y residente en Benton desde hacía el mismo tiempo, sin antecedentes policiales salvo una pelea en Savannah hacía más de dos años y un par de arrestos por conducir borracho, estaba nervioso.

No obstante, eso no significaba forzosamente que fuera culpable, pero sin duda era un factor a tener en cuenta.

—¿Quién se lo dijo? Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros. —¿Y qué si nos peleamos? Eso no significa nada. Todo el mundo se pelea —dijo Kenan a la defensiva.

Cada vez estaba más alterado. Sasuke observó con mirada fría y clínica que había tensado la mandíbula y entornado los ojos. Kenan era un tipo alto y fornido, con la cabeza rapada al cero, los ojos de color azul claro y el tatuaje de un corazón traspasado por un puñal en uno de sus voluminosos bíceps, que la raída camiseta, a juego con los pantalones cortos de gimnasia, dejaba al descubierto.

Ambos se hallaban en el cuarto de estar/comedor del apartamento que Kenan compartía con Marsha Hughes. Mejor dicho, que había compartido con Marsha Hughes, la cual llevaba más de una semana desaparecida. Ésta era la segunda conversación que Sasuke mantenía con Kenan. Había hablado con él por primera vez hacía cinco días, después de que una de las amigas del trabajo de Marsha, preocupada por su inexplicable ausencia, hubiera informado de ello al departamento del sheriff.

—Todo el mundo se pelea —convino Sasuke. Kenan empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

Sasuke aprovechó el que estuviera distraído para echar un vistazo alrededor. Salvo por los platos que había en la mesa del comedor —al parecer la cena de anoche, ya que al abrir la puerta Kenan se había quejado de que Sasuke le hubiera despertado—, el apartamento estaba limpio y ordenado. Los muebles eran de Sam's Club o Wal Mart. La moqueta era verde y estaba gastada.

Unas láminas anodinas decoraban las paredes pintadas de blanco. Por lo que Sasuke pudo ver, no había nada fuera de lo normal. Ni unas sospechosas manchas marrones en la moqueta, ni unas sospechosas manchas oscuras en las paredes. Ni un cadáver asomando debajo del sofá. Sasuke torció el gesto. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

—Oiga, mire, sheriff. No soy estúpido. Ya sé qué está pensando —soltó Kenan de sopetón, volviéndose hacia Sasuke —. No le puse la mano encima a Marsha, se lo juro.

—Nadie le acusa de ello —respondió Sasuke con calma, mostrando una actitud conciliadora.

No merecía la pena provocar a Kenan llevando la discusión a niveles más agresivos a esas alturas de la investigación. Era muy posible que Marsha se hubiera marchado voluntariamente, quizás aparecería sana y salva en cualquier lugar en el momento más inesperado. Por otra parte, el asunto a Sasuke le daba mala espina. Llámese intuición, sentido común aplicado o lo que sea, pero lo cierto es que no le cuadraba que una mujer que había vivido en esa zona buena parte de su vida, que había acudido puntualmente a trabajar desde que se había empleado en Winn Dixie hacía ocho años, que había llevado una vida estable y tenía numerosos amigos, se hubiera ido a vivir a otro lugar sin informar a nadie de sus intenciones.

—Se largó de repente —dijo Kenan—. Se subió al coche y se largó. Así de simple. No hay vuelta de hoja.

Ambos miraban a la cámara sonriendo abrazados, evidentemente en buena armonía por aquel entonces. ¿Había matado Kenan a Marsha en un momento muy distinto?

—Una mujer atractiva —comentó Sasuke, depositando de nuevo la foto sobre la mesita junto al sofá. Luego miró a Kenan—. Supongo que debe de estar muy preocupado por ella. Lo cierto era que hasta ese momento Kenan no había manifestado la menor preocupación por la suerte de Marsha.

Otro dato más en su contra. Por supuesto, era posible que Kenan fuera uno de esos tipos que disimulan lo que sienten, ocultando las emociones y unos sentimientos que Marsha no había logrado descifrar.

Por otro lado, quizá Kenan no lamentara la desaparición de Marsha, lo que tampoco lo convertía en culpable de un crimen. En cualquier caso, Sasuke no estaba completamente seguro de que se hubiera cometido un crimen. Su instinto le decía que las perspectivas de que Marsha Hughes apareciera sana y salva eran remotas, pero su instinto se había equivocado muchas veces.

—Lo estoy —contestó Kenan con tono beligerante.

Sasuke tomó buena nota de la actitud de Kenan, los puños apretados, el rubor en las mejillas.

—Usted había golpeado a Marsha en otras ocasiones —dijo Sasuke con voz queda.

Su propósito era conseguir información, no acusarle.

—¿Quién se lo ha dicho? —replicó Kenan. Aunque había dejado de caminar, tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Sasuke volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¡Jodidos vecinos! —exclamó Kenan, tensando un músculo de la mandíbula.

Había cambiado de postura, adoptando una actitud agresiva, con las piernas separadas y los hombros rígidos. Lanzó a Sasuke una mirada tan gélida como la del propio sheriff

—. Verá, tal como le dije, Marsha y yo nos peleábamos de vez en cuando. Marsha tampoco es un angelito, ¿sabe? Le hiciera lo que le hiciese, ella me lo devolvía con creces, se lo aseguro.

—¿La golpeó la noche en que desapareció?

—¡No! Ni siquiera la toqué. Se marchó, eso es todo. Nos peleamos y se largó. Se subió al coche y la vi marcharse. Fue la última vez que la vi. Naruto soltó una exclamación de escepticismo bastante audible.

Kenan se volvió hacia él, dirigiéndole una mirada tensa, enfurecida. Sasuke comprendió que la entrevista estaba a punto de complicarse. Era contraproducente provocar a Kenan hasta el extremo de que se cerrara en banda y exigiera la presencia de un abogado. Había llegado el momento de cortar por lo sano.

—Bien, gracias por su cooperación. Ya nos pondremos en contacto con usted —dijo Sasuke, tendiéndole la mano antes de que el encuentro se deteriorara irremediablemente. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, Kenan se la estrechó.

Naruto también le estrechó la mano, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro lo hizo a regañadientes. Comportarse amablemente con quienes consideraba unos canallas no era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Naruto solía tomarse el crimen de forma personal.

Sasuke había dedicado mucho tiempo durante los dos años desde que había sido nombrado sheriff del condado de Screven a disuadir a Naruto de partirle los brazos y las piernas a la gente.

En sentido figurado, claro está (al menos, en la mayoría de los casos). Reprimiendo un suspiro, Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de girar el pomo, se volvió como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo.

—Por cierto, quizá le interese saber que hemos emitido una orden de búsqueda del coche de Marsha y hemos enviado su fotografía y descripción a todas las comisarías del sudeste. Además, estamos siguiendo algunas pistas locales. Daremos con ella.

Sasuke habló con decisión. Si Kenan estaba realmente preocupado por lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido a su novia, en cierto modo aquellas palabras lo tranquilizarían.

Por otra parte, si no mostraba preocupación alguna porque sabía muy bien dónde estaba Marsha, por haberla dejado allí él mismo, las palabras del sheriff le alarmarían. En cualquier caso, darían resultado.

—Sí, daremos con ella —apostilló Naruto, convirtiendo la frase en una amenaza mientras seguía a Sasuke hasta el sofocante descansillo del piso superior.

Kenan cerró la puerta tras ellos sin decir una palabra. El sonido, más estrepitoso de lo que había pretendido, resonó entre las paredes de hormigón.

—¿No podrías suavizar un poco ese tono de hostilidad? —preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

—Le hemos atrapado. Ese tío es nuestro hombre. Es un capullo.

En la escalera hacía un calor asfixiante, las pisadas sobre los peldaños de metal resonaron en sus oídos.

—Que yo sepa, el hecho de ser un capullo no es un delito. Por lo demás, no tenemos una maldita prueba en su contra.

—Sabemos que la golpeaba. La chica estaba lo bastante aterrorizada la noche en que desapareció como para huir del apartamento que compartían.

Él la siguió hasta la calle. Tenemos media docena de testigos dispuestos a jurarlo. Desde entonces nadie la ha visto. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Mucho más —respondió Sasuke secamente, abriendo la puerta del edificio y saliendo a la ardiente atmósfera de la calle.

Llevaban nueve o diez días seguidos de un calor insoportable. Estaban a treinta y cinco grados centígrados a la sombra y la humedad era muy elevada.

Sasuke lo había visto en otras ocasiones, el calor hacía enloquecer a la gente. En las dos últimas semanas se habían producido más delitos, de poca monta y graves, que en los seis últimos meses.

Todos trabajaban las veinticuatro horas del día, inclusive Sasuke. Hoy llevaba ejerciendo sus funciones de sheriff desde las cinco de la madrugada, cuando Anson Jarboe había tratado de entrar sigilosamente en su casa después de correrse una juerga que había durado toda la noche y le había sorprendido su esposa, que había estado esperándolo en la sala de estar, a oscuras, con un bate de béisbol.

Los gritos de Anson cuando su mujer la emprendió a golpes contre él habían despertado a los vecinos, que habían llamado al sheriff. En esos momentos eran más de las once, y Sasuke sabía por experiencia que el día, viernes, no había hecho sino empezar.

Después de que la gente se marchaba a trabajar, las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes en el condado. Esta noche lo único que le apetecía era quedarse descansando en su casa dotada de aire acondicionado, sentado ante el televisor con una cerveza fría en una mano y el mando a distancia en la otra: ponían un partido de béisbol que se moría por ver. Pero de eso nada.

—Hombre, yo… —dijo Naruto, pero de pronto se interrumpió y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Alarmado, Sasuke miró alrededor para ver qué había provocado una manifestación de alegría tan insólita en su ayudante, que solía tener cara de pocos amigos. Cuando vio el motivo, apenas pudo reprimir un gemido.

Había intuido que debía de tratarse de algo malo para provocar semejante reacción en Naruto, pero esto no era malo, sino espantoso.

—¡Hola, Sasuke! —exclamó Karin Holcomb al verle. Saludándolo con la mano y sin dejar de sonreír se irguió tras agacharse para mirar a través de la ventanilla del coche patrulla. Luego se encaminó hacia él.

—Hola, Karin —respondió Sasuke, aminorando el paso.

A pesar de la evidente falta de entusiasmo del sheriff, siguió avanzando hacia él. Delgada y atractiva a sus treinta y dos años, Karin, una nativa de Benton que había regresado a la ciudad hacía cuatro años para hacerse cargo del nuevo establecimiento en franquicia de Century 21, llevaba el cabello negro recogido en un aparatoso moño en la nuca como única concesión al calor. Lucía toda la panoplia de maquillaje, incluyendo un llamativo carmín rojo que relucía bajo el sol. Incluso vestía un traje sastre de color azul pálido, con la falda corta y mangas tres cuartos, que Sasuke supuso que no representaba ningún sacrificio para Karin pese a la elevada temperatura, ya que nunca había visto sudar a esa mujer.

La chaqueta, que llevaba abrochada, mostraba lo que ella sin duda consideraba un escote discreto. Lucía medias, zapatos de tacón y portaba la dichosa agenda, que últimamente utilizaba como arma en la guerra de conquista que había emprendido. Sin embargo, Sasuke en modo alguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Karin llevaba años asediándolo. El verano pasado, durante uno de los numerosos episodios que caracterizaban su existencia llena de despropósitos, Sasuke había cometido el error de dejarse atrapar por Karin durante un tiempo. Habían salido juntos, se habían divertido, habían asistido a algunas fiestas, habían ido al cine, habían cenado en Savannah un par de veces.

En resumen, se lo habían pasado en grande. Pero de pronto Karin había empezado a leer revistas con títulos como La novia de junio, a arrastrarle a joyerías y a emitir toda clase de señales para indicarle que empezaba a considerar a Sasuke su compañero para toda la vida. Lo de «toda la vida» provocaba a Sasuke pesadillas, pues no entraba en sus planes. ¿Toda la vida con la misma mujer? De eso nada.

Al menos, en un futuro inmediato. La mera idea de estar atado a una esposa, a unos hijos y una hipoteca le provocaba sudores. Sasuke había asumido suficientes responsabilidades en sus treinta años para durarle el resto de su vida. No estaba dispuesto a añadir otras precisamente cuando se disponía a liberarse de unas cuantas. Había resuelto e tema con una excusa de lo más endeble, alegando que no convenía precipitarse, que Karin era demasiado buena para él y que estaba acostumbrado a la libertad. Luego había puesto pies en polvorosa. A partir de entonces Karin no había dejado de perseguirle.

—¡ Sasuke!

Esa voz le resultaba aún más familiar que la de Karin y también representaba no pocos problemas. Era Erin, la mayor de sus responsabilidades. Al volverse, Sasuke vio a su hermana apearse del honda rojo de Karin, que estaba aparcado junto al coche patrulla. Erin, que se había graduado recientemente por la Universidad de Georgia, tenía veintidós años, era menuda, de pelo negro, corto y revuelto, y una sonrisa pícara, que en aquel momento dirigía a su hermano.

Cuando ambos se miraron por encima del techo del coche, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreírle, aunque con cierta tristeza. Su encantadora hermana Erin, que no cesaba de crearle quebraderos de cabeza, se había prometido con el hermano menor de Karin, Collin, que el año pasado había montado un bufete de abogado en Benton.

Dado que Sasuke iba a sufragar los gastos de la boda además de hacer de padrino, y Karin había insistido en organizar ella misma el evento, las oportunidades de que ésta le acosara se habían multiplicado exponencialmente. Sasuke tenía la sensación de toparse con ella en todas partes.

—Hola Erin —contestó Sasuke con un dejo de reproche.

Su hermana sabía que Karin le asediaba y, l igual que el resto de la familia, junto con la mitad del maldito condado, parecía empeñada en contribuir a que él cayera en la trampa.

—Sólo quería conocer tu opinión antes de encargar las flores —dijo Karin, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Cuando le alcanzó, Sasuke se detuvo dócilmente y miró la agenda, que Karin abrió y agitó casi debajo de sus narices. Sasuke sabía de qué iba el asunto: Karin le enseñaba algo, una fotografía, un presupuesto o una lista, y él asentía y decía: «Me parece genial.» Luego Karin hacía lo que le daba la gana… con el dinero de Sasuke.

Resultaba caro, pero era más fácil y seguro que discutir. Pero esta vez la cifra en cuestión era tan elevada que Sasuke protestó antes de morderse la lengua.

—¿Quince mil dólares? ¿Por unas flores? —Miró a Karin a los ojos, que lo observaron con una dulzura capaz de derretir al más pintado. Luego Karin entreabrió los labios. Pestañeó varias veces seguidas.

Alarmado, Sasuke bajó la vista y ojeó de nuevo la lista de precios.

—Ya le dije que era demasiado caro —terció Erin con cierto tono de culpa cuando se reunió con ellos. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos blancos que, en opinión de Sasuke mostraban con demasiada generosidad sus piernas bronceadas, y un top de color verde lima ceñido a sus voluminosos pechos.

Después de mirarla de arriba abajo con ceño, Sasuke, pensó que un día de éstos debería de hablarle sobre las ventajas de dejar algo a la imaginación. Al parecer Erin le leyó el pensamiento, porque al mirarlo a los ojos sonrió de nuevo con picardía y empezó a menear el tórax para agitar sus pechos.

Luego Erin hizo un mohín y ambos se enzarzaron en un intenso cambio de opiniones, mientras Sasuke pensaba en la utilidad de los conventos para señoritas.

Por fin, se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación. En algún lugar, pensó Sasuke, los ángeles debían de estar carcajeándose de que fuera precisamente él quien tuviera que orientar a tres jóvenes extraordinariamente rebeldes hacia la madurez. Debía de ser la broma cósmica del siglo.

—Sí, es mucho dinero —convino Karin, aferrando a Sasuke por el codo con dedos sorprendentemente musculosos—. Pero no creo que el florista se haya pasado. Ten en cuenta que además del ramo de la novia, necesitamos unos ramitos de flores para las damas de honor, unas flores para que Collin y sus testigos luzcan en el ojal, flores para decorar la iglesia, unos centros para las mesas del banquete y…

—Lo que tú digas —le interrumpió Sasuke, agobiado.

Su uniforme era de color caqui, compuesto por un pantalón largo y una camisa de manga corta, y Karin se aprovechaba de la holgura de la manga para deslizar su mano debajo de ésta y acariciarle el bíceps. Al sentir el suave tacto de su mano cuidada y las uñas meticulosamente pintadas sobre su piel ardiente, Sasuke recordó que no se había acostado con una mujer desde que había huido del lecho de Karin a finales de marzo. Sin duda era lo que precisamente ella pretendía. Naruto cruzó los brazos con aire pensativo.

—Cuando Rose se casó —Rose era la menor de sus dos hijas—, le dije que podía elegir entre las flores o el primer plazo de un coche nuevo. Para que te hagas una idea de lo que costaban las flores.

—¿Y qué eligió? —preguntó Sasuke no sin cierta curiosidad.

—Las flores. ¡A que es increíble! —Naruto meneó la cabeza al pensar en la frivolidad de las mujeres.

—Creo que deberíamos encargarnos nosotros mismos de las flores —dijo Erin, sonriendo a Sasuke para darle a entender que sabía dónde estaba la mano de Karin—. Así reduciríamos el coste a quinientos dólares y obtendríamos prácticamente los mismos resultados.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió Sasuke de nuevo, ansioso de poner fin a la conversación. Lo único peor que tener que estar informado de cada pequeño detalle de la boda de su hermana era soportar al mismo tiempo el acoso de Karin.

Sasuke no había reparado en ello mientras salían juntos, pero esa mujer poseía la tenacidad de un bulldog; cuando conseguía clavar los dientes en una presa, no la soltaba. Había sido un imbécil por dejar que Karin clavara sus dientes en él. En ese momento el móvil que Sasuke llevaba sujeto al cinturón empezó a sonar. Tenía un busca, pero sólo podían acceder a él los empleados de la oficina del sheriff.

Muchos de sus amigos, vecinos, parientes y demás residentes del condado optaban por prescindir del trámite y llamarlo a su teléfono particular. Al menos el hecho de tener que contestar le proporcionó una excusa para alejarse de Karin sin que ésta notara su turbación por acariciarle el brazo. Karin le miró con manifiesta decepción cuando Sasuke le apartó discretamente la mano de su brazo. Por suerte, sólo faltaban tres semanas para la boda de Erin, pensó Sasuke.

Empezaba a sentirse realmente agobiado. Para colmo, aquel absurdo juego del gato y el ratón con Karin sin decir ni hacer nada que perjudicara la relación de Erin con su nueva familia estaba comenzando a perder eficacia. No era nada divertido ser el ratón.

—Debo irme —dijo Sasuke después de colgar, procurando disimular su alivio. Miró a Naruto—. La señora Hayden ha vuelto a sacar a su perro a pasear por la comarcal Uno. Naruto hizo una mueca.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —preguntó Erin mirando a su hermano y a Naruto con expresión perpleja.

—Sólo lleva puestos los zapatos y un sombrero de ala ancha —le aclaró Sasuke.

La señora Hayden tenía unos noventa años y se había vuelto muy desmemoriada. De un tiempo a esta parte se olvidaba de vestirse antes de salir de casa. Ésta era la cuarta vez desde que había empezado a hacer buen tiempo en marzo que recibían una llamada de un conductor escandalizado para informarles de que la anciana estaba paseando desnuda junto a la carretera mientras su perrita shih tzu, tan vieja como ella, tiraba de la correa para husmear entre la hierba.

—¿No puede ocuparse de ello otra persona? —inquirió Karin con tono irritado, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la tapa de la agenda como si ésta fuera lo más importante del mundo.

—A la anciana le cae bien Sasuke —dijo Naruto, sonriendo de nuevo.

Sasuke empezaba a sospechar que últimamente la mayoría de las veces que su ayudante sonreía era a expensas de él—.

-Si cualquiera de nosotros se acerca a ella, lo golpea con su sombrero. Sólo deja que sea Sasuke quien la acompañe a casa. Erin rió. Karin parecía disgustada.

—Hasta luego —dijo Sasuke, aprovechándose de lo que sin duda era una oportunidad de escapar caída del cielo.

Jamás lo habría creído posible, pero mientras se encaminaba parsimoniosamente al coche patrulla se sintió aliviado de que le hubieran notificado que la señora Hayden había vuelto a cometer una torpeza propia de una persona de su avanzada edad. Prefería con mucho vérselas con una nonagenaria desnuda que con una mujer de treinta y tantos hambrienta de amor.

Cuando Naruto subió al coche, Sasuke alzó la mano para despedirse de su hermana y de su ex novia y salió del aparcamiento. La cuestión del paradero de Marsha Hughes quedó temporalmente aparcada mientras Sasuke se dirigía a toda velocidad a salvar al condado de los peligros que representaban las viejecitas chifladas.


	5. Capitulo 4

_29 de junio_

En esa noche lluviosa Benton aparecía envuelto en un vapor tan denso como el interior de una ducha. Ofrecía un aspecto sombrío y fantasmagórico, como si fuera una mazmorra. Asimismo, según constató Sakura Haruno cuando se detuvo para recobrar el resuello junto al gigantesco abedul que decoraba el jardín delantero desde tiempos inmemoriales, la pequeña población no estaba tan profundamente dormida como debería estarlo a esas horas de la noche.

Al menos una persona seguía despierta, un individuo al que Sakura estaba observando en esos momentos, o para ser más precisos una parte del mismo.

«Bonito culo», pensó Sakura cuando el musculoso y prieto trasero en cuestión, enfundado en unos ceñidos y gastados vaqueros, apareció en su campo visual.

No es que Sakura tuviera costumbre de fijarse en los culos de los hombres. Ya no. Desde su divorcio le provocaban más bien ganas de propinarles una patada que de admirarlos. Lo cierto es que si reparó en aquel idiota fue sólo de pasada, cuando la luz de su linterna incidió sobre un hombre que retrocedía a cuatro patas a través del minúsculo espacio debajo del porche delantero de la casa de su abuela.

Rectificación, la casa ahora era suya. Su abuela había muerto hacía más de tres años y la mansión victoriana dotada de una torreta, que Sakura había heredado, había permanecido desde que la señorita Virgie Smith, que la tenía alquilada, se había mudado a una residencia para ancianos hacía dos meses.

Por lógica, la casa debía de seguir desocupada. O sea, sin inquilinos, sin que nadie viviera allí, sin que nadie saliera arrastrándose a cuatro patas de debajo del maltrecho porche. Pero no era así, lo que venía a confirmar la mala suerte que Sakura había tenido de un tiempo a esta parte. Sakura se paró en seco, iluminando con su linterna el desconcertante estupido, y analizó sus opciones.

—¡Joder! ¡No será un ladrón! —murmuró Sandra, deteniéndose junto a ella.

Sandra, un metro ochenta de estatura descalza, más de cien kilos confesados (que era como si Sakura, que medía un metro sesenta de estatura, confesara pesar cuarenta kilos, lo cual representaba unos cuantos kilos al sur de la verdad), negra y orgullosa de serlo, poseía una imponente presencia física que debería haberlas tranquilizado en aquellas circunstancias. Por desgracia, Sakura sabía bien que debajo del imponente aspecto de su empleada, socia y buena amiga se ocultaba el alma de una mujer más bien dulce y cariñosa, que inevitablemente prefería huir a enfrentarse a los problemas.

—En Benton no hay ladrones —susurró Sakura, casi dejando caer la linterna al tratar desesperadamente de apagarla antes de que su luz delatara la presencia de ambas. Segundos después de que lo consiguiera, los hombros del individuo aparecieron en la oscuridad debajo del porche, seguidos, como era de prever, por la cabeza.

—¿Entonces quién es? —preguntó Sandra, que no parecía muy convencida.

La caja de la mudanza llena de cacharros que había transportado en sus brazos reposaba ahora a sus pies. Sakura había estado tan pendiente del hombre que no se había percatado de que Sandra había depositado sus preciados utensilios de cocina sobre la hierba húmeda.

El bulto que ella llevaba, menos dócil que los cacharros de cocina, se revolvió indignado en sus brazos. Sakura sujetó con fuerza al gigantesco gato, confiando en que no soltara un inoportuno maullido.

—¿Un fontanero? ¿Quizás el jardinero? ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?

La noche era húmeda y sofocante tras la feroz tormenta de verano que acababa de remitir. El aire estaba saturado de un olor a tierra húmeda que Sakura asociaba siempre con las noches lluviosas de Georgia.

La conversación que ella y Sandra mantenían en voz baja quedaba sofocada por el sonido de las gotas que seguían cayendo e las hojas de los árboles y los aleros de la mansión, junto con el tenue croar de las ranas arbóreas.

Detrás de las nubes que se deslizaban por el cielo apareció una diminuta y pálida luna, cuyo resplandor fue suficiente para que Sakura distinguiera la alta figura del intruso cuando éste se puso ágilmente en pie.

A pesar de la oscuridad, vio la siniestra silueta de una pistola negra.

—Vale, llamaré al 911. —Sandra hurgó en la enorme bolsa de plástico de color rojo que utilizaba a modo de bolso y sacó su móvil.

—En Benton no disponemos de ese servicio.

—Mierda. —Sandra dejó de pulsar los números, cerró el móvil y miró a Sakura con aire de resignación—. ¿Qué tenéis en Benton aparte de mansiones antiguas y espeluznantes y tipos siniestros que se pasean armados con una pistola?

—Tenemos un McDonald's. Y un Pizza Hut. —Ambos locales habían abierto recientemente sus puertas en Benton y la pequeña cámara de comercio de la ciudad natal de Carly se sentía justamente orgullosa de los mismos.

—Genial. ¿Quieres que llame a uno de ellos? —preguntó Sandra meneando irritada la cabeza—. No quiero comer, mierda , sino que me salven de ese hombre que tiene una pistola. ¿Y si llamo a los bomberos? Salvan a los gatos que quedan atrapados en los árboles.

—Cuando necesitamos ayuda, en Benton llamamos a la policía estatal. O al sheriff.

—¿Número? —Sandra abrió de nuevo el móvil.

—No tengo ni remota idea.

Sakura y Sandra comenzaron a retroceder mientras hablaban. Sakura se movía con cautela, sorteando las raíces de los árboles, temiendo resbalar con sus zapatillas de deporte sobre el húmedo suelo, sin apartar la vista del presunto malhechor.

Éste, que evidentemente no se había percatado de la presencia de ambas jóvenes, estaba de espaldas a ellas, concentrado en el oscuro granero, apenas visible detrás de la casa. El jardín presentaba un aspecto tan descuidado como el resto de la casa; la hierba y los arbustos crecían caóticamente y el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas que habían caído el otoño pasado, lo que hacía que fuera aún más resbaladizo, tanto más cuanto que Sakura y Sandra se desplazaban cuesta abajo.

Situada en el extremo occidental de la población, a cierta distancia de su vecina más próxima, la Mansión Beadle, como la conocía todo el mundo debido a su primer dueño, ni siquiera contaba con un camino de acceso. El vehículo que habían conducido desde Chicago, un U Haul de color naranja chillón, estaba aparcado junto a la estrecha carretera asfaltada que discurría en torno a los pies de la colina.

Llegar a él sin advertir al intruso de su presencia no era imposible. Montarse en él y alejarse de allí sin que el tipo se percatara era harina de otro costal. Al cerrarse, el móvil de Sandra emitió un pitido que exasperó a su dueña. El hombre echó a andar hacia la esquina de la casa, como si se dirigiera al granero.

Sakura guardó la linterna en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros y aferró con fuerza a Hugo, que protestó sonoramente. Pobre gato, no le había gustado nada el viaje, no le había gustado la lluvia y no le gustaba que lo sujetaran por la fuerza. Pero lo que se avecinaba iba a gustarle aún menos. Sakura le asió las patas delanteras con la mano izquierda y, con el antebrazo derecho, sobre el que descansaban los ocho kilos de peso del inquieto animal, lo apretó contra su costado como si fuera un balón de fútbol ferozmente disputado por ambos equipos. Una vez preparada, Sakura miró a Sandra.

—No sé tú, pero yo apuesto por largarnos cuanto antes.

—Vale. Antes de que se volvieran, un sonido inesperado rompió el silencio de la noche. Estridente como una sirena, pareció estallarles en la cara.

Ambas mujeres saltaron al unísono. Dadas las circunstancias, aquel ruido resultaba más inoportuno que una nube de encolerizadas avispas. Atónita, Sakura se percató de que el sonido provenía de Sandra. O, para ser precisos, del móvil de Sandra.

—¡Apágalo! — Sakura trató instintivamente de apoderarse del teléfono mientras Sandra, que miraba el escandaloso chisme tan horrorizada como si éste se hubiera transformado en una serpiente de cascabel, lo abrió y empezó a pulsar botones en un frenético intento de obedecer a su amiga.

Pero al extender el brazo Sakura tiró el móvil de manos de Sandra, que cayó al suelo. El aparato volvió a emitir otro de sus estridentes sonidos. Y otro. Y otro más. Aterrorizada e incapaz de moverse, Sakura no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplarlo con ojos desorbitados

—¿Quién anda ahí? —La amenazadora pregunta sacó a Sakura de su marasmo.

El hombre ya no se dirigía hacia la casa. Aunque la oscuridad impedía distinguir su aspecto con nitidez, era evidente que se había vuelto. Sakura y Sandra habían descendido al menos una cuarta parte de la cuesta y se hallaban parcialmente ocultas por el empapado follaje, pero aun así el hombre dirigía la mirada hacia ellas (¡maldito móvil!) y movía la mano con que sostenía la pistola.

De hecho, estaba apuntándolas. Sakura sintió una opresión en la boca del estómago.

—Mierda —masculló Sandra, resumiendo perfectamente la situación.

Ambas mujeres echaron a correr al mismo tiempo hacia el U Haul.

—¡Nose muevan! La orden no hizo que Sakura y Sandra aminoraran el paso.

Con el corazón desbocado, sujetando con todas sus fuerzas a Hugo, que no paraba de revolverse, Sakura siguió corriendo. Sandra, moviendo los brazos y las piernas como pistones, vestida con unas mallas negras y una gigantesca camiseta que la hacían parecer una mancha confusa que descendía la cuesta como una exhalación, pasó junto a Sakura, colocándose en cabeza.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Por un instante Sakura se asombró de que Sandra, habitualmente apática, fuera capaz de moverse a esa velocidad. De inmediato apartó ese pensamiento y se concentró en cuerpo y alma en salvar su pellejo y a su desagradecido gato.

Dicho de otro modo, sujetó a Hugo con tal fuerza que parecía como si fuera a asfixiarlo, haciendo que el animal se rebelara y tratara de arañarla.

Luego agachó la cabeza y corrió aún más deprisa. ¿Las seguía el extraño? Mientras continuaba avanzando, agachándose para no golpearse con las ramas y resbalando sobre el musgo, Sakura se estremeció ante esa perspectiva.

Peor aún, ¿permanecía quieto, afinando la puntería antes de disparar contra una de ellas por la espalda? Teniendo en cuenta el rumbo que había tomado últimamente su vida, Sakura estaba convencida de que sería ella.

—¡Eh, alto!

Ni hablar. Boqueando, Sakura no se detuvo. El corazón le latía como si fuera a salírsele del pecho. La sangre le golpeaba en las sienes. El grito había sonado más próximo, ¿o no? ¿Dónde estaba ese tipo? ¿Eran sus pasos lo que oía Sakura tras ella ahora que el puto móvil había dejado por fin de sonar? ¿O era el sonido de su pulso? No pudo evitar mirar atrás pero no vio más que la impenetrable oscuridad de la noche. Entonces Sakura tropezó con la raíz de un árbol.

Hacía rato que notaba que la linterna bailaba dentro de su bolsillo y al tropezar ésta cayó a sus pies. La linterna rodó por el suelo, Sakura la pisó y de pronto empezó a tambalearse como un cerdo sobre el hielo. Hugo, aprovechándose miserablemente de la situación, apoyó sus patas traseras contra el costado de Sakura y saltó de sus brazos, por lo que la mujer perdió aún más el equilibrio. Por más que ésta trató de agarrar al gato, no lo consiguió. Meneando su vistosa cola con aire triunfal, el animal se alejó presurosamente.

—¡Ay! Moviendo los brazos como aspas de molino para no caer al tiempo que llamaba a Hugo , Sakura no le oyó acercarse. Algo la golpeó con fuerza en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Al caer de bruces sobre la tierra húmeda a los pies de un bosquecillo de robles de Virginia, Sakura comprendió que alguien la había derribado al suelo. Era el tipo de la pistola. Sujetándola por las caderas, éste le propinó un cabezazo en la espalda, inmovilizándola contra el suelo con el peso de su fornido cuerpo.

Sakura gritó. Mejor dicho, emitió un quejido, porque en aquel momento era incapaz de insuflar el suficiente aire a sus aplastados pulmones como para gritar. Puesto que no podía huir, instintivamente decidió luchar. Espoleada por el torrente de adrenalina que circulaba por sus venas, Sakura se volvió con tal violencia que casi consiguió quitarse de encima a su agresor.

El tipo, una sombra jadeante y carente de rasgos que se ocultaba en la oscuridad debajo de los árboles, la agarró de nuevo antes de que Sakura pudiera escapar. Sujetándola con una mano por la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, tiró violentamente de ella. Por fortuna el botón metálico resistió; los vaqueros, que le quedaban apretados (Sakura jamás imaginó que se alegraría de haber engordado tres kilos debido al estrés del divorcio), aguantaron el tirón.

Pero Sakura no. Su cuerpo se deslizó unos centímetros en la dirección equivocada, y de pronto comprobó que la cabeza de su agresor estaba a la altura de la ingle. Sintió su mano, caliente y áspera, deslizarse sobre la piel desnuda de su vientre. El terror hizo presa en ella, no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar lo que ese tipo se proponía.

—¡No, no, no! —vociferó Sakura frenética, golpeándole la cabeza y los hombros con los puños, clavándole las rodillas en el pecho y hundiendo los talones en la tierra ablandada por la lluvia.

Había soportado mucho durante los últimos meses, pero esto era excesivo. Tenía que escapar, escapar, escapar…

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Socorro! ¡Sandra! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

El volumen de sus entrecortados gritos habría hecho palidecer a un ratón acorralado, pensó Sakura desesperada. El tipo dijo algo con un tono áspero y gutural, pero Sakura estaba tan asustada que no pudo comprender lo que decía. El corazón le latía con tal violencia que parecía el batería de Ozzy Osbourne.

Tenía la garganta seca como una galleta de gato. Sintió un sabor a papel de aluminio, el sabor del terror. Estaba a punto de ser violada, asesinada, probablemente ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, y ni siquiera se sorprendía de ello.

Durante los dos últimos años su vida había sido una mierda, y cada vez que había pensado que las cosas no podían empeorar, caía en un pozo aún más profundo y apestoso. Pero esto… esto era el colmo. La gota que desborda el vaso.

Dios o el destino, o quienquiera que dirigiera este circo desde arriba, quedaba advertido: Sakura Haruno estaba furiosa y se negaba a seguir soportando esta situación. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas reservas de energía y determinación, Sakura recurrió a su Mike Tyson interior, se contorsionó y se lanzó sobre su agresor con la intención de morderle la oreja. Éste logró zafarse y Sakura recibió un cabezazo en la nariz.

La mujer cayó hacia atrás, los ojos húmedos debido al dolor, pero siguió peleando. El suelo resbaladizo le favorecía a ella y le perjudicaba a él. Agitándose como un imbécil ensartado en un anzuelo, asestando patadas a su agresor, utilizando el fortuito contacto de su pie contra el estómago de éste para tomar impulso, Sakura logró por fin liberarse y retrocedió arrastrándose frenéticamente boca arriba.

El tipo se precipitó sobre ella, sujetándola por las rodillas. Al verse atrapada de nuevo, Sakura gritó con todas sus fuerzas (al fin sus pulmones volvían a funcionar a pleno rendimiento) y, tras obligarle a soltarle una pierna, le asestó una patada en la cabeza.

—¡Joder! —bramó el tipo, alzando la cabeza y sacudiéndola.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, inmovilizándola. El violento impacto dejó a Sakura sin aliento, como una rueda pinchada. De bruces en el suelo y boqueando, Sakura trató de arquear el cuerpo en un ridículo intento de quitarse de encima a su agresor.

Éste, tendido sobre ella con todo su peso, impedía que se moviera. Sakura tenía la mano derecha atrapada entre los cuerpos de ambos, o sea inutilizada. Mientras luchaba por liberarla, Sakura abandonó la modalidad de Mike el Forzudo a favor de la Mujer Pantera y atacó al desconocido con la mano que tenía libre, doblando los dedos, dispuesta a clavarle las uñas. No iba a rendirse ante ese animal de forma dócil y sumisa.

—Si me arañas, lamentarás haber nacido —le advirtió el tipo con tono amenazador, sujetándole la muñeca que Sakura había alzado y obligándola a apoyarla en el suelo, para inmovilizarla. Aun así, Sakura se negaba a rendirse. Utilizando el pulgar y el índice de la mano que tenía atrapada, consiguió pellizcar a su agresor en el torso.

El tipo aulló de dolor y trató de agarrar la mano de Sakura que estaba presa entre ambos. Resistiéndose, ella se revolvió y gritó de nuevo en las mismas narices de su agresor. La pelea les había llevado desde las sombras del bosque a una explanada.

El resplandor de la luna iluminó el rostro del individuo, y en el preciso momento en que torció el gesto al sentir el aliento que Sakura le lanzó a la cara al gritar como una posesa, ésta consiguió ver sus rasgos por primera vez. Estupefacta, Sakura abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y se quedó inmóvil. Atrapada bajo unos ochenta kilos de peso, Sakura sintió que la abandonaban las fuerzas y la invadió una intensa sensación de alivio.

—¿Qué diablos te propones, Sasuke Uchiha? —inquirió furiosa.

Sasuke se quedó atónito. La miró a los ojos con ceño.

—¿ Sakura? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, soy Sakura —respondió con acritud.

Mientras trataba de recuperar el resuello, los recuerdos de la última vez en que había permanecido tendida debajo de Sasuke le resultaron tan gratos como un cheque sin fondos.

—¡Joder, te han crecido las tetas!

Sasuke apoyó la mano sobre la parte superior de su pecho derecho. Sakura sintió que Sasuke flexionaba los dedos mientras los deslizaba sobre la curva de su seno. Le apartó la mano bruscamente, pero Sasuke había conseguido manosearle una teta.

La última vez que le había acariciado el pecho éste apenas llenaba una copa de la talla A. ahora Sakura había alcanzado una espléndida y generosa copa C gracias a años de ejercicios, cremas, vida sana y… unos cinco mil dólares de implantes mamarios. Cosa que por supuesto no iba a confesarle.

—Sí, bueno, es normal tener tetas. — Sakura miró furiosa a Sasuke.

Por suerte para Sasuke, había retirado la mano de entre sus pechos. De lo contrario, Sakura le hubiera arreado un contundente bofetón. Le debía un bofetón. Se lo debía por doce años. Se moría de ganas de saldar esa deuda.

—Y llevas el pelo màs rosa —comentó Sasuke, un tanto sorprendido. Contempló la melena de Sakura, larga hasta los hombros, lacia como una escoba, de un elegante tono rosado con reflejos.

—También es normal llevar elmas rosado de lo normal . ¿Quieres hacer el favor de levantarte de una vez? Deduzco que ya no vas a violarme, dado que nos conocemos.

—¿Violarte? —replicó Sasuke con tono despectivo—. ¿Bromeas? ¿Eso es lo que pensaste?

—No sé por qué, pero cuando un tío me ataca en la oscuridad y empieza a sobarme, una de las posibilidades que se me ocurren es que va a violarme.

Las palabras de Sakura estaban cargadas de sarcasmo.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa e inquirió:

—Pero ¿eres tú, rosada?

Sasuke, que no parecía tener prisa por moverse, se incorporó sobre los codos mientras el mote que había impuesto a Sakura años atrás evocó en ésta recuerdo que prefería olvidar.

Tumbado aún sobre ella, inmovilizándola contra el suelo, Sasuke llevó a cabo un rápido inventario de todos sus rasgos. Sakura pensó con rabia que toda belleza de la que podría haber presumido en unas circunstancias más favorables había quedado destruida por una desafortunada combinación del clima, la hora intempestiva, la cantidad de horas que llevaba conduciendo y la persistente depresión que le causaba la destrucción de su vida, que ella había erigido con esmero.

Puesto que había estado conduciendo, se había lavado la cara con agua y jabón líquido en el lavabo de la última gasolinera en la que habían parado con el fin de despejarse, lo que significaba que no le quedaban defensas.

Así pues, Sasuke veía su cara tal como seguramente la recordaba: los mismos ojos verdes, la misma nariz respingona, cubierta de pecas y reluciente, la misma boca pequeña y desnuda salvo por un poco de carmín.

Su cara, desprovista de unos toques de colorete para perfilarla, era más redonda que ovalada, llevaba las cejas descuidadas y, en una absoluta antítesis de la mujer en que se había convertido en los últimos doce años, en su rostro no quedaba rastro de una crema hidratante que se interpusiera entre Sasuke y la verdad desnuda.

Esta circunstancia no contribuyó precisamente a que Sakura se sintiera mejor dispuesta hacia Sasuke, sino todo lo contrario, cuando ambos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto, mientras que Sasuke sonrió.

—Has cambiado, pequeña. Y no sólo debido a las tetas y al pelo. Hace años eras una chica dulce.

El tono burlón de Sasuke volvió a enfurecer a Sakura. Puede que él hubiera olvidado el capítulo más reciente en la historia de su relación, pero ella no.

—Hace años, yo era muchas cosas, entre ellas estúpida. Muy, muy estúpida. Ahora haz el favor de… -Sakura no terminó la frase.

La interrumpió una sartén con el fondo de cobre que salió disparada de la oscuridad como un murciélago desorientado y descargó un golpe contundente en la parte posterior de la **cabeza **de Sasuke.


	6. Capitulo 5

¡Joder! —gritó Sasuke, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y rodando por el suelo.

—¡Huye, Sakura! —Sandra, empuñando de nuevo la sartén, brincaba en la oscuridad como si alguien hubiera vertido carbones encendidos en sus zapatos—. No te muevas o volveré a golpearte —le advirtió con tono amenazador cuando Sasuke trató de incorporarse—. Te aseguro que volveré a golpearte.

—¡No, Sandra! —exclamó Sakura mientras Sasuke, profiriendo una sarta de improperios y protegiéndose la cabeza con las manos, se incorporó junto a ella. De no haber logrado zafarse a tiempo, habría recibido otro sartenazo. El fondo de cobre de la sartén pasó a escasos centímetros de su hombro—. Es un amigo. Sin embargo, «amigo» no era la palabra que definía el papel que Sasuke había desempeñado en la vida de Sakura. Y menos aún describía los sentimientos que ésta sentía hacia él en esos momentos.

La niña solitaria que había considerado su héroe a aquel niño tres años mayor que ella, hacía tiempo que había dejado de existir. Se había hecho mujer, descubriendo, muy a su pesar, que el joven atractivo de pelo negro por el que había sentido adoración no era más que otro de una larga lista de tipos despreciables.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sandra, vacilando unos instantes, dispuesta a utilizar de nuevo su arma.

Sasuke se atrevió por fin a alzar la vista y arrebató la sartén de manos de Sandra, al tiempo que lanzaba una maldición.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Sandra, retrocediendo.

—No pasa nada. —Sakura se apresuró a levantarse.

Se sentía un poco mareada debido a la pelea y tenía la espalda mojada hasta las rodillas, pero al mirar a Sasuke, sentado en el suelo junto a la sartén, explorando cautelosamente con los dedos su cráneo, sonrió

— Es estúpido pero inofensivo.

—Sandra, te presento a Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, ésta es Sandra Kaminski.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo Sandra, mirando a Sasuke con nerviosismo.

Sasuke levantó la vista sin dejar de palparse la cabeza, notando que empezaba a salirle un buen chichón. Al ver la expresión de su rostro, Sakura sonrió satisfecha, advirtiendo que estaba encantada de que tuviera un chichón.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo —replicó Sasuke secamente, retirando la mano de su cabeza. Se levantó, sin soltar la sartén, e hizo una mueca de dolor—. Te aconsejo que no vayas arreando sartenazos a la gente. Podrías tener problemas serios.

—Lo siento —respondió Sandra tímidamente, manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre ambos.

Sakura intervino con manifiesto alborozo.

—Sandra pensó que me estaba salvando de un violador, un asesino o algo por el estilo. Fue muy valiente al golpearte en la cabeza. Gracias, Sandra.

—De nada —respondió Sandra mas animada.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura, que le miró sonriendo como un gato que se relame de placer.

—¿Te parece cómico? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—Digamos que bien merecido.

—¿Ah, sí? Sasuke la observó unos momentos en silencio.

Estaba muy oscuro para que Sakura descifrara la expresión de sus ojos, pero no era difícil adivinar lo que estaba pensando: lo mismo que ella. La tensión aumentó entre ellos al recordar los dos la última vez que habían estado juntos.

Ella era una joven tímida, con escasa vida social, había ocurrido la noche del baile de graduación de Sakura, y Sasuke, el apuesto muchacho de veintiún años con fama de pendenciero por el que suspiraban las otras chicas, más populares que Sakura, había sido su cita.

Aquella noche gloriosa Sakura había perdido su virginidad pero no su corazón, pues hacía años que pertenecía a Sasuke.

Sakura apenas había vuelto a hablar con él desde entonces. El muy hijo de perra.

—¿Me equivoco, o detecto cierta hostilidad por tu parte?

—¿Eso crees? —Hostilidad no era la palabra adecuada.

Sakura empezaba a sentir hacia Sasuke un antagonismo que le producía un hormigueo en la piel. Después de que se hubiera entregado a Sasuke aquel doloroso verano, éste la había evitado como si Sakura tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Las pocas veces que le había visto había sido de lejos, como cuando Bigfoot avistaba al enemigo. Durante mucho tiempo, años atrás, Sasuke había ido a verla casi a diario, pues trabajaba para la abuela de Sakura, y le gastaba bromas, le aconsejaba y la trataba como si fuera su hermana menor, pero luego, después de que la pasión nada secreta que Sakura sentía por él hallara su última expresión en el asiento posterior del destartalado Chevrolet Impala de Sasuke, éste la había dejado tirada como si fuera una manzana podrida. Sasuke le había destrozado el corazón, le había destruido su autoestima y le había mostrado por primera vez la auténtica naturaleza del macho: todos, sin excepción, eran unos capullos.

—¡Vaya, Sakurita, han pasado doce años! ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que debemos perdonar y olvidar?

El mote fue lo que la confundió. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa tan radiante como falsa.

—Oye, vete al infierno —le espetó.

Sasuke pestañeó y meneó la cabeza. Luego se echó a reír.

—Tu abuela debe de estar revolviéndose en su tumba. No sé la de veces que le oí decir: «No me importa lo que hagan las otras jóvenes, yo te educo para que seas una señora.» La verdad es que perdí la cuenta. Y tú no haces más que decepcionarla.

Sakura apretó los puños con gesto de impotencia.

—Repito, vete al infierno.

—¿No dijiste que era un amigo? —preguntó Sandra, perpleja, mirándolos.

—Mentí —replicó Sakura, volviéndose hacia su amiga.

Sasuke emitió un gruñido que podía significar cualquier cosa.

Sakura volvió a mirarle. Por un momento ambos cruzaron miradas furibundas. Luego Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Vale. Allá tú. Si quieres seguir guardándome rencor por algo que ocurrió hace doce años, me tiene sin cuidado. En cualquier caso, ¿qué hacías aquí?

—Esta casa ahora es mía. ¿Por qué no iba a estar aquí? En realidad la pregunta es: ¿qué hacías tú aquí? No me digas que ahora duermes debajo de porches.

Las últimas palabras, pronunciadas con el tono más despectivo que era capaz de emplear Sakura, eran un golpe bajo y ella lo sabía. Aludía a las penurias económicas que había padecido Sasuke de niño. Éste, junto con su madre y sus tres hermanas menores, se mudaba con asombrosa frecuencia de un camping para caravanas a un apartamento alquilado y de éste a una casa alquilada, dependiendo de que hubieran conseguido reunir el dinero suficiente para pagar el alquiler del primer mes. Cuando Sasuke tuvo edad suficiente para trabajar —a los once años había cortado el césped y arrancado los hierbajos del jardín de su abuela el verano en que Sakura le había conocido—, las cosas mejoraron y la familia logró pasar un par de años en la misma modesta casa, en la cual, por lo que sabía Sakura, seguían viviendo.

Sasuke siempre se había mostrado susceptible sobre el tema de la pobreza de su familia, y Sakura siempre había procurado no ofender su sensible orgullo masculino. Sin embargo, él no había mostrado más tarde la misma consideración hacia el sensible corazón femenino de Sakura.

Esas relaciones unilaterales constituían la historia de su vida, y Sakura estaba hasta las narices de ello.

Los tiempos de Sakura la «felpudo» habían terminado para siempre. Acababa de iniciarse un nuevo capítulo en su vida. Llámenla Sakura Linton: se acabó la Buena Chica. O chica a secas. O como quieran llamarlo. El caso era que Sakura estaba harta de ser amable. De todo cuanto había aprendido en la vida, esto era lo más importante: las chicas amables se llevan un chasco tras otro.

Sasuke la miró con recelo. Conocía bien su ingenio verbal. Siempre había podido adivinar lo que pensaba Sakura.

—Me llamaron para decirme que había una persona merodeando en torno a la casa de tu abuela y vine a investigar.

Por un momento Sakura se limitó a mirarle fijamente, preguntándose si había oído bien. El Sasuke Uchiha que conocía había sido un pendenciero aficionado a las juergas y las motos de alta cilindrada, encabezando la lista de hijos nativos de la ciudad que tenían más probabilidades de acabar en el corredor de la muerte. Producto de la unión de una madre mexicana (una mujer menuda pero con un genio de mil demonios) y un trabajador itinerante, alto, rubio e increíblemente guapo, que había entrado y salido de la vida de ésta según se le antojara, Sasuke había sido una persona conflictiva casi desde su nacimiento. Su aspecto, una combinación del colorido hispánico de su madre y la estatura y buena facha de su padre, causaba estragos, llamando la atención desde que era niño. Consciente de la mala opinión que tenían de él sus conciudadanos y dispuesto a no defraudarlos de niño y a seguir comportándose como un cretino de adolescente y de joven adulto, Sasuke había conseguido labrarse una fama muy poco recomendable.

El hecho de que fuera un trabajador serio y responsable, un buen hijo y hermano y un amigo leal para Sakura y algunas otras personas, sólo era conocido por un reducido grupo de gente. El resto de la población sólo había tenido en cuenta su carácter pendenciero, tratándolo con recelo y aprensión.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

—No.

Sakura le miró de arriba abajo. Estaba oscuro, pero no tanto como para impedirle distinguir que, aparte de unos vaqueros, sólo llevaba una sencilla camiseta blanca y unas zapatillas de deporte. También reparó en su aspecto, que había cambiado un poco. Quizá llevaba el pelo más corto y había crecido unos centímetros, pero fundamentalmente seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke, demasiado guapo para su propio bien. Aunque eso a Sakura ya no le importaba.

Después de lo ocurrido aquella noche de pasión en el asiento trasero de su coche, Sakura había quedado vacunada para siempre contra su atractivo físico.

—No llevas uniforme. —No es que pensara que Sasuke mentía, pero…

Sasuke la miró entornando los ojos.

—Es más de medianoche, por si no lo habías notado. No estoy de servicio. La señora Naylor, o sea tu vecina más cercana, me llamó a mi casa.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo trasero una cartera y la abrió

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe mi placa?

Su tono indicaba que no mentía, pero Sakura quiso asegurarse. Efectivamente, Sasuke le mostró su placa reluciente, plateada y oficial. ¡Increíble! Sakura alzó la vista y ambos se miraron a los ojos. De pronto Sakura soltó una carcajada despectiva.

—¡Es para partirse de risa!

Sasuke volvió a guardar la placa en la cartera y apretó los labios.

—Sí, tanto como lo de tus nuevas tetas y tu peloaun màs rosado. En cualquier caso, eché un vistazo alrededor de la casa pero no vi nada. Si no consigo dar con el presunto malhechor y tú te topas con él, siempre puedes pedirle a tu amiga que lo mantenga a raya con la sartén mientras me telefoneas. —Sasuke le dio a Sandra la sartén y se volvió como si se dispusiera a marcharse, pero antes añadió—: A propósito, en la casa no hay luz. Ha caído un poste en la carretera a pocos metros de aquí. El tono de Sasuke indicó a Sakura que había gozado dándole esa noticia.

—Eh, espera un momento. No irás a largarte y dejarnos aquí solas —protestó Sandra, alarmada, cuando Sasuke empezó a alejarse.

Sakura miró a Sandra. Aunque hubiera sabido que un anémico conde Drácula las estaba esperando en la casa, hubiera preferido que la hirvieran en aceite que pedir a Sasuke que no se fuera.

Sandra se volvió hacia Sakura y dijo tratando de convencerla

— Creo que deberíamos ir a un hotel y volver por la mañana. No me gustan las mansiones antiguas llenas de merodeadores y sin luz eléctrica. Y menos en plena noche.

—En Benton no hay ningún hotel, ¿recuerdas? —respondió Sakura entre dientes mientras Sasuke se detenía y se volvía.

Estaba claro que en la guerra que se libraba en su interior entre la inclinación personal y el deber profesional, éste último había ganado por los pelos.

A Sakura tampoco le entusiasmaba entrar en la casa en esas circunstancias, pero no tenía más remedio. La ausencia de un hotel en Benton era precisamente lo que las había llevado a idear un proyecto empresarial, consistente en transformar la casa de la abuela de Sakura en un hostal con derecho a desayuno.

Ubicado cerca de lo que se consideraba en círculos turísticos como una zona prebélica, Benton constituía una comunidad pujante formada por unos cuatro mil habitantes, que comenzaba a adquirir identidad como centro artesanal y de antigüedades de calidad. Elegantes boutiques proliferaban como hongos en el área comercial. Los alrededores ofrecían magníficas oportunidades de practicar la pesca y el golf: la nueva planta de Honda, situada a menos de veinte kilómetros al sur, atraía a visitantes y Savannah estaba a poco más de una hora en coche. Antiguamente había habido un destartalado motel cerca de la salida de la autopista, pero había dejado de funcionar hacía varios años. Gracias a la reciente inauguración de McDonald's y Pizza Hut, que Sakura consideraba una prueba de la viabilidad de su plan, Benton ostentaba ahora una modesta selección de restaurantes, pero no existía ningún lugar donde pudiera pernoctar un visitante.

El hostal que Sandra y ella se proponían abrir subsanaría ese fallo.

—Sí —respondió Sandra con tono quejumbroso, estrechando la sartén contra su pecho como si fuera su peluche favorito—. Ya lo sabía.

—De modo que o entramos en la casa o nos tiramos otra hora de carretera en el U Haul —dijo Sakura con expresión inexorable—. No sé tú, pero yo me niego a conducir durante otra hora y a dormir en el coche. El aire acondicionado se averió cuando atravesamos el límite estatal de Georgia, ¿te acuerdas? Y sólo hay un asiento. Estaremos más cómodas en la casa. Al menos dispondremos de camas. Además, la electricidad no tardará en volver y si hay alguien merodeando por los alrededores, seguramente serán unos adolescentes buscando un lugar donde cometer alguna trastada o un borracho en busca de un sitio donde dormir la mona. No hay otra clase de merodeadores en Benton.

—Vale —contestó . Exasperada, Sakura miró a Sasuke. Lo menos que podía hacer era confirmar sus palabras.

—¿Habéis venido en un U Haul? —Lejos de apoyar a Sakura, Sasuke ni siquiera parecía haberla escuchado. Miraba la carretera a los pies de la cuesta. Sakura hizo lo propio y distinguió la voluminosa furgoneta de color naranja a través del espeso follaje.

Entonces el se volvió hacia Sakura sin esperar una respuesta y preguntó

— ¿Vas a instalarte en la casa o a llevarte los muebles?

—A instalarme.

Eso era cuanto Sasuke necesitaba saber. Sakura no estaba dispuesta a explicarle sus planes. Su vida no le incumbía.

—Vamos a abrir un hostal con derecho a desayuno —intervino Sandra.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada fulminante que al parecer Sandra no captó, porque siguió como si tal cosa

— Lo llamaremos el Hostal de la Mansión Beadle.

—¿Ustedes dos? —preguntó Sasuke, mirando a Sakura—. ¿Y tu acaudalado marido abogado? ¿Lo has dejado en Chicago?

De modo que Sasuke sabía dónde había vivido e incluso que estaba casada con un abogado llamado Neji. A Sakura le fastidió sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Debía de ser algo residual, aquel cabrón ya no le importaba.

—Me divorcié —contestó secamente.

—¿De veras?

—Sí —respondió Sakura con tono airado, como dándole a entender que se metiera en sus asuntos. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y la observó fijamente.

—¿Sabes, Sakurita? Desde que te fuiste has adoptado una actitud pasota que no te favorece nada. Deberías cambiarla.

—Muérete —replicó Sakura—. Y lárgate de aquí. No necesitamos tu ayuda. Si lo que te gusta ahora es jugar al sheriff, ve a jugar a otro sitio. No me impresionas.

Sakura echó a andar hacia la casa al tiempo que llamaba a Hugo.

—Vale, nena, lo que tú digas. —Sasuke se volvió tan bruscamente como ella y se alejó a grandes zancadas en dirección opuesta.

—Mierda —dijo Sandra.

Sakura vio por el rabillo el ojo que Sandra los observaba a medida que la distancia entre ambos aumentaba. Tras vacilar un instante, Sandra echó a correr hacia Sakura. Ésta sintió que la tensión de sus hombros se relajaba un poco. Por un momento no supo con certeza a qué contendiente seguiría Sandra. Lo cierto era que no le apetecía nada entrar sola en la casa.

—¿Por qué le has dicho eso? —preguntó Sandra con voz lastimera cuando la alcanzó. Sakura la miró de soslayo.

—Porque es un cretino. Un asqueroso, un deshecho humano. ¡Hugo! ¡Ven, gatito!

El hecho de que Sakura ni siquiera se hubiera preocupado de buscar al gato demostraba el estado emocional en que se hallaba.

Hugo no respondió.

Era otra de las cosas que consideraba indignas para un gato como él.

—Pero es el sheriff. Tiene una pistola. Y la casa de tu abuela me produce escalofríos. ¿Te habría costado mucho dejar que nos acompañara para cerciorarse de que no hay nadie acechando dentro de la casa?

—Sí —respondió Sakura—. ¡Hugo!

—¿Qué haremos si nos topamos con el presunto malhechor?

Sakura casi rechinó los dientes.

—Ya te lo he dicho, en Benton no hay malhechores. Al menos, no peligrosos. Esto es Benton, una población pequeña, no Chicago.

Sandra dio un respiro.

—Espero no tener que recordarte estas palabras.

—Si tienes miedo, ¿por qué me has seguido? Pudiste haber bajado la cuesta con Sasuke y haber esperado sentada en el U Haul. O haberle acompañado. Estoy segura de que te habría llevado adonde hubieras querido, entre otras cosas para contrariarme.

—Ya lo pensé —respondió Sandra con inocencia, admitiendo que se había planteado traicionar a su amiga—. Pero hay un problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Tengo que hacer pis.

Sakura entornó los ojos con aire de resignación. Al viajar con Sandra había descubierto algunas cosas sobre ella que no sabía o que había preferido no saber. Como el hecho de que siempre tenía ganas de orinar. Lógicamente, como dueña del restaurante Treehouse, donde Sandra había trabajado de cocinera, Sakura no había controlado las veces que su genial cocinera iba al cuarto de baño.

Sandra tenía que orinar aproximadamente cada quince minutos, y si no se habían detenido en una gasolinera entre Chicago y Benton, fue sólo porque no la había visto.

—Válgame Dios. Debes de tener una vejiga del tamaño de una nuez. ¡Hugo!

—¿Sabes qué te digo? Empiezas a recordarme a mi ex marido.

Genial. Sólo faltaba que Sandra se hiciera la ofendida. Sakura alzó la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Vale, perdóname. Hay un lavabo junto al vestíbulo de a casa. En cuanto haya abierto la puerta, puedes entrar en él. Se estaban acercando a la casa.

Sakura vio la caja de utensilios de cocina que Sandra había dejado caer hacía un rato.

—Ya los recogeré yo —dijo—. ¿Ves tu móvil por alguna parte?

—No. También he perdido el bolso. —Sandra, que había echado a andar detrás de Sakura con expresión preocupada, se volvió y dirigió la mirada hacia el sendero por el que habían venido.

—Ya lo encontraremos todo mañana —dijo Sakura.

No estaba dispuesta a emprender una expedición de busca y captura después de lo ocurrido. Tenía los nervios de punta, estaba de malhumor, había perdido a su gato y se sentía exhausta.

—Está bien. —Al parecer Sandra se sentía igual. Aparte de lanzar un par de inútiles patadas a la hierba húmeda, apenas se esforzó en buscar sus pertenencias—. Esos estúpidos teléfonos nunca suenan cuando quieres que suenen.

—Es verdad.

Tras registrar el área sin resultado, Sakura pensó con tristeza en la linterna que había perdido. Podía dedicarse a buscarla, pero teniendo en cuenta que había rodado por el suelo y lo oscuro que estaba todo, las probabilidades de éxito eran remotas. Por otra parte, Sakura conocía el interior de la casa de su abuela como la palma de su mano. En cuanto entraran, dispondrían de luz al cabo de unos cinco minutos. Comoquiera que las averías eléctricas no eran un problema infrecuente en esta zona rural de Georgia, su abuela guardaba siempre unas velas y unas cerillas en la enorme alacena que había en el comedor.

Sería ridículo dejarse intimidar por una insignificancia como la falta de corriente eléctrica después de haber conducido hasta aquí. Además, había empezado a lloviznar y estaban más cerca de la casa que del U Haul. Lo único que faltaba para que la noche fuera redonda, pensó Sakura, era que un chaparrón de los que suelen caer en Georgia en verano la dejara calada hasta los huesos.

Y si por casualidad Sasuke andaba todavía por ahí, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a bajarse del burro y darle la satisfacción de reírse de ella. No tenía por qué temer entrar en la casa que ahora era suya simplemente porque Sasuke les hubiera dicho que había un ladrón merodeando por los alrededores, fueran más de las doce de la noche y todo estuviera oscuro como boca de lobo. Una gruesa gota de agua aterrizó sobre su nariz. Sakura alzó la vista y torció el gesto. Ya era oficial: la noche sería completa.

Definitivamente, unas gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabeza. Si no entraba pronto en casa, su pelo, que tanto le había costado alisarse, se rizaría y recuperaría su estado natural. Hasta que Sakura había aprendido el complicado arte de utilizar un gel para alisar el pelo junto con el secador, había sido víctima de unos gruesos rizos que le hacían parecer una versión flaca y mucho menos mona de Shirley Temple, de ahí que Sasuke la llamara Sakurita.

Sakura había odiado ese mote en sí mismo, pero había adorado al chico que se lo había puesto y, por consiguiente, lo había aceptado sin rechistar. Sasuke lo había utilizado de modo afectuoso durante toda la infancia y adolescencia de Sakura para tomarle el pelo, y ella, que estaba hambrienta de cariño, lo había estrechado contra sus inexistentes pechos para mostrarle que lo consideraba una persona especial.

Sasuke la había llamado Sakurita la noche del baile de graduación, antes de que se besaran por primera vez y Sakura se derritiera y convirtiera en un trémulo manojo de hormonas enamoradas entre sus brazos.

Había vuelto a llamarla de esa forma la mañana siguiente del baile de graduación, al acompañarla hasta la puerta de casa de la abuela de Sakura cuando el sol asomaba por el horizonte. «Hasta luego, Sakurita», le había dicho Sasuke, tomándole la cara entre sus manos delgadas y depositando un beso apresurado pero increíblemente tierno en sus labios.

Sakura había adivinado todo tipo de promesas en ese beso. No obstante, consciente de que su abuela se levantaba con las gallinas y que en esos momentos podía estar encaminándose hacia el porche con paso militar, enfundada en su bata, para despachar a Sasuke, Sakura se había limitado a sonreírle.

«Buenas noches, Sasuke», le había dicho volviéndose y entrando en la casa. Radiante. Enamorada. Convencida de que Sasuke era su hombre, su media naranja, destinado a permanecer junto a ella el resto de su vida. El muy asqueroso hijo de perra.

Furiosa al recordar ese episodio, Sakura trató de apartarlo de su mente y echó a andar de nuevo, apretando el paso, mirando debajo de los arbustos, en las copas de los árboles y entre las flores empapadas de lluvia. No creía que Hugo, su única y mimada mascota, se hubiera alejado. Aunque si se perdía, lo tendría merecido. Sakura todavía sentía la huella de sus garras en el costado.

—¡Hugo! ¡Joder, ven enseguida! Si crees que voy a pasarme toda la noche buscándote, estás muy equivocado.

—Puede que yo tenga que ir a mear cada dos por tres, pero no digo palabrotas para llamar a mi gato —comentó Sandra, reuniéndose con su amiga—. De todos modos, ahí está.

Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar que señalaba Sandra y vio a Hugo sentado tranquilamente en el porche, al abrigo de la lluvia.

El pelo blanco le hacía fácilmente reconocible. Sakura exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Perder a Hugo habría sido demasiado. Nada preocupado por haber perdido a su ama, se estaba acicalando con calma, lo cual, junto con dormir y comer, eran sus principales actividades durante la mayor parte del día.

Al igual que las personas, los gatos de pelo blanco requerían un alto grado de mantenimiento.

—Vamos —dijo Sakura con voz cansina, y subió los escalones de la entrada.

El porche, adornado con unas recargadas molduras desconchadas y sostenido por media docena de esbeltas columnas, abarcaba toda la fachada de la casa. Hugo se desperezó tranquilamente y se levantó para saludar a su ama.

Ésta lo miró enojada y pasó de largo. Seguida por Hugo y Sandra, Sakura dejó la caja sobre el sofá de mimbre que presidía el porche desde que ella tenía uso de razón, abrió la rechinante puerta con mosquitera e introdujo la llave en la anticuada cerradura. Más allá de la pequeña mirilla de cristal instalada a la altura de los ojos en la barroca puerta de roble, la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras.

Sakura hizo girar la llave y abrió la puerta. De inmediato percibió el olor característico. Pese al aire viciado por haber permanecido cerrada a cal y canto durante semanas y el aire acondicionado desconectado, la mansión olía como de costumbre: a vieja, con un toque de pulimento para muebles con aroma a limón mezclado con un ligero olor a humedad.

Al entrar, Sakura frunció el entrecejo y pensó: «Aquí falta algo.» Entonces se percató de lo que era. Su abuela siempre había colocado unas bolsitas de flores secas en las habitaciones. El perfume había desaparecido. De pronto la embargó una sensación de nostalgia. Añoraba ese olor. Añoraba a su abuela. Añoraba su infancia en esa casa.

—¿Dónde está el lavabo? —preguntó Sandra, que estaba pegada a Sakura.

Hugo se escabulló entre las piernas de Sakura y desapareció en la oscuridad, meneando la cola. Más allá del porche, la lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza, formando un reluciente manto plateado. Sakura oyó un leve tabaleo procedente de la zona más recóndita de la casa. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, en el viejo techado de hojalata se había producido otra gotera.

«Olvídate de la nostalgia», se dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca. Las presentes circunstancias eran lo bastante complicadas para requerir toda su atención. Para asegurarse de que Sasuke le había dicho la verdad, Sakura le dio al interruptor junto a la puerta. La luz no se encendió.

—Sígueme —ordenó a Sandra, asombrada de que su voz apenas fuera audible mientras echaba a andar a través del sombrío vestíbulo.

La quietud de la casa parecía exigir un respetuoso silencio. Era como si estuviera durmiendo alguien a quien no debían despertar, lo cual era ridículo, por supuesto, y cabía achacarse a una imaginación demasiado viva unida a demasiados libros de Stephen King. Tras desterrar ese pensamiento de su mente, Sakura siguió avanzando, pero dejó la puerta de entrada abierta de par en par para aprovechar la luz que penetraba a través de la misma, no para disponer de una posible vía de escape.

Debía admitir que la luz era débil y grisácea, pero más valía eso que nada.

En cuanto al murmullo de la lluvia, era reconfortante, no siniestro, del mismo modo que la súbita ráfaga de aire que penetró a través de la puerta resultaba más refrescante que inquietante. Sin duda.

—El lavabo está detrás de esa puerta —le indicó Sakura, empleando su tono normal y señalando con el dedo.

Afortunadamente para la salud y el bienestar de la vejiga de Sandra, ésta se halaba justo al lado, porque Sakura estaba segura de que su amiga, que avanzaba tras ella con cautela, se habría negado a adentrarse en la casa. Más allá de la puerta del cuarto de baño, la oscuridad reinante era incluso más intensa.

—¡Sakura! ¡No hables tan alto! Era evidente que la atmósfera de la casa también impresionaba a Sandra. Lo cual no era de extrañar. Sandra ya había manifestado que la casa le producía escalofríos cuando estaban en el jardín, cuyo aspecto era especialmente fantasmagórico.

A decir verdad, en aquellos momentos la propia Sakura sentía cierto temor, pero como jefe de la pequeña expedición se negaba a rendirse a él. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse atemorizar por una casa que ahora le pertenecía. Una casa oscura y fantasmal, pero que había heredado. De repente oyó un sonido metálico a sus espaldas que la sobresaltó.

—¡Mierda! ¿Cómo quieres que mee a oscuras? No encuentro el retrete. Mientras Sakura seguía avanzando, Sandra había entrado en el lavabo y había cerrado la puerta. Era el chasquido que había asustado a Sakura que, sin bajar la guardia, suspiró aliviada.

Tras dejar a Sandra, Sakura rodeó la amplia escalera y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Éste se hallaba junto a la cocina, al fondo de la casa, y se accedía a él a través de unas puertas correderas que daban al vestíbulo.

Procurando no tropezar, Sakura comprobó que las puertas correderas estaban abiertas. El interior de la casa estaba tan oscuro que no veía un palmo ante sus narices. A su abuela le encantaban las cortinas gruesas de terciopelo, que impedían que se filtrara el más mínimo rastro de luz. Era la densa oscuridad lo que le hacía imaginar cosas, pensó Sakura mientras avanzaba cautelosamente por el perímetro del espacioso comedor hacia la vitrina de la porcelana, situada en el otro extremo del mismo. Sentía como si alguien la espiara.

Creyó percibir un leve olor, difícil de identificar pero desagradable, y luego un repentino murmullo en la oscuridad, como si alguien o algo invisible se hubiera movido fugazmente para después quedarse quieto.

Sakura se detuvo, mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido pero sin ver nada. Eso no había sido fruto de su imaginación. Había oído algo. Por unos segundos permaneció inmóvil mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban como el motor de un coche. No estaba sola.

Sakura estaba convencida de ello. Alguien, o algo, estaba ahí con ella en la oscuridad. Antes de que el pánico se apoderara de ella, oyó un imperioso maullido que la rescató del túnel del terror y la devolvió a la realidad. Un tanto avergonzada, Sakura volvió a suspirar al percatarse de que era Hugo quien se hallaba en el comedor con ella.

Eran sus ojos los que la habían observado a través de la oscuridad. Probablemente tenía el pelo húmedo, lo que explicaba el olor vagamente familiar que Sakura había asociado con algo desagradable. En cuanto al sonido, quizás el gato había rozado o chocado con un mueble.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte, Hugo —dijo Sakura.

El gato no respondió. Sakura no esperaba que lo hiciera, por supuesto, pero se tranquilizó al descartar la espeluznante sensación de otra presencia.

El hecho de saber que Hugo se hallaba con ella en la oscuridad le hizo sentirse mejor. Después de respirar hondo para calmarse, siguió avanzando. Dio un paso, luego otro y dobló hacia la izquierda, donde se hallaba la vitrina de la porcelana.

El cajón que buscaba estaba en la parte frontal del mueble, a la derecha, debajo de los estantes protegidos por un cristal. Dentro de un minuto cogería una vela y unas cerillas y encendería luz.

Bendita luz. «Para verte mejor, Hugo», pensó Sakura, imitando al lobo feroz.

Luego sonrió ante su propia estupidez. Sin dejar de sonreír, dio otro paso y palpó a tientas en busca de la vitrina, pero en lugar de tocar la pulida madera tal como esperaba, tocó algo suave, ropa, que cubría algo caliente y dúctil, algo caliente y blando. Fuera lo que fuese, cuando Sakura lo tocó se movió un poco.

Un torso humano. El torso de un ser humano vivo, que respiraba. El tiempo pareció detenerse. En el momento en que Sakura comprendió qué era lo que tocaba, una mano, carnosa y musculosa, la sujetó por la muñeca.

_Sakura gritó_.


	7. Capitulo 6

En cuanto el grito del siglo hubo brotado de sus labios, Sakura logró soltarse y se volvió, dispuesta a echar a correr como un conejo perseguido por unos sabuesos.

Pero un violento empujó la arrojó contra la mesa, golpeándose en la cadera con la esquina de la misma. Sakura sofocó un alarido de dolor y se inclinó, llevándose una mano a la cadera, momento que el intruso aprovechó para huir.

El sonido de un cuerpo en movimiento era inconfundible. Un objeto sólido pasó junto a ella rozándole el trasero y luego el hombre —Sakura estaba segura de que se trataba de un hombre debido a la fuerza con que le había sujetado la muñeca— echó a correr hacia la cocina.

Otro grito siguió al primero. Apenas consciente de que era ella quien gritaba, Sakura se apartó de la mesa y corrió en dirección opuesta.

Con el corazón latiéndole violentamente, sintiendo escalofríos de terror, Sakura consiguió alcanzar el vestíbulo sana y salva, sin dejar de gritar. Sandra, que seguía en el lavabo, vociferó su nombre.

En vez de responder, Sakura se lanzó a toda prisa hacia la puerta principal y chocó con otro cuerpo, también caliente y blando, que la agarró de los brazos.

El nuevo grito que profirió podría haber dejado sorda a una persona que se encontrara en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Muerta de miedo, Sakura se debatió desesperadamente para soltarse.

—¡Sakura! ¡Joder, Sakura, soy yo!

La voz de Sasuke. Sí, las manos de Sasuke.

Sakura suspiró y dejó de forcejear. Las rodillas apenas la sostenían y se estremeció mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Sasuke la sostuvo con fuerza, clavándole los dedos en la suave carne de los brazos.

Estaba tan oscuro que Sakura no podía verle, no veía nada salvo el triángulo de luz que conducía a la puerta abierta, atrayéndola como si fuera la entrada a una tierra prometida, pero habría reconocido la voz de Sasuke en cualquier circunstancia.

No sin cierta tristeza comprendió que su voz seguía irremediablemente conectada al circuito de su cerebro. ¿Era posible que por un extraño milagro hubiera sido Sasuke quien se hallaba en el comedor? No. Con la misma certeza de que era él quien la sostenía ahora, Sakura estaba segura de que no era el hombre que la había agarrado por la muñeca hacía unos minutos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?

—Sasuke. ¡Dios mío! Sasuke. Sin dejar de temblar, Sakura apenas podía articular palabra. Mascullando unos susurros indescifrables, Sasuke la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí.

Sakura se apoyó en él, sintiéndose protegida.

Sasuke. Gracias a Dios que había aparecido. Quizá fuera un asqueroso hijo de perra en todos los aspectos importantes, pero era incapaz de lastimarla físicamente. Es más, estaba segura, al igual que sabía que los bollos de jengibre contenían un montón de calorías, que Sasuke haría lo imposible por evitar que sufriera daño alguno.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Sasuke con tono imperioso.

Sakura respiró hondo.

—Debió de ser el intruso. Estaba aquí, dentro de la casa, en el comedor. Me agarró. —Sakura se estremeció al recordarlo—. Echó a correr hacia la cocina.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó Sasuke, y le asió las muñecas para obligarla a soltarle.

Luego se alejó sin que Sakura pudiera evitarlo, cosa que sin duda habría hecho sin vacilar, porque la mera idea de quedase a solas en la oscuridad la aterrorizaba.

—Sasuke… —En otras circunstancias, el angustiado tono de su voz la habría abochornado.

—No te muevas.

Sakura vio que Sasuke encendía una linterna y se encaminaba con paso rápido y decidido hacia el comedor. Lo observó alejarse conteniendo el aliento, hasta que la luz de la linterna se desvaneció más allá de la puerta corredera que daba acceso al comedor.

A continuación Sakura se encontró a solas en el sombrío y aterrador vestíbulo. Volvió a suspirar y miró recelosa alrededor.

—¡Sakura! ¿Ha pasado algo malo, Sakura? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Sandra seguía en el lavabo, moviéndose con la torpeza de un pulpo en un garaje—. ¡Ay! ¡No veo tres en un burro! ¡No encuentro el pomo de la puerta! ¿Me oyes, Sakura? ¿Estás ahí, Sakura?

De pronto un hombre gritó. Casi simultáneamente, se oyó un ruido estrepitoso en la parte trasera de la casa, como si un objeto grande hubiera caído al suelo haciéndose añicos.

Sakura dio un respingo y se volvió instintivamente hacia la cocina, de donde provenían los sonidos. No vio nada, era como si tuviera los ojos vendados.

Sasuke. ¿Le había ocurrido algo a Sasuke? Sakura temió que el corazón fuera a estallarle en el pecho. Trató de agudizar los sentidos.

Nada.

—¿Sasuke? —le llamó con voz trémula.

Sasuke no respondió. Sakura empezó a temer lo peor. ¿Había sufrido Sasuke un percance? En tal caso, ¿cómo iba a averiguarlo ella? La planta baja de la casa era como una madriguera formada por pasillos y habitaciones que se comunicaban. Era imposible adivinar dónde se hallaba Sasuke. O el intruso.

Éste podía estar en esos momentos, después de haber liquidado a Sasuke, avanzando hacia el lugar donde se hallaba Sakura… Espoleada por ese pensamiento, Sakura echó a correr hacia la puerta.

—¡Saku-raaaaaaaaa! —El angustioso gemido, que sonaba cerca, distrajo momentáneamente a Sakura, haciéndole desviar la mirada de la puerta.

—¡Sandra!

—Sakura comprendió que no podía dejar a su amiga a merced de cualquier monstruo que respondiera a la llamada de socorro. Sudando, jadeando, dobló rápidamente hacia la derecha y abrió la puerta del lavabo—. ¡Vamos, vamos, hay alguien en la casa! Sandra se precipitó en el vestíbulo, empuñando su letal sartén.

—¿Que hay alguien en la casa? ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Sandra, blandiendo la sartén y mirando alrededor.

—¡Vamos!

Las explicaciones podían esperar. Sakura echó a andar de nuevo y Sandra, que ignoraba lo que ocurría exactamente pero no era tonta, la siguió.

Sakura abrió la puerta con mosquitera y salió al exterior, pues la grisácea noche le inspiraba una mayor sensación de seguridad. Bajar los escalones del porche, atravesar el jardín, subir a la furgoneta, cerrar las puertas…

¡Bingo, el plan perfecto!

Pero antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo de ponerlo en marcha, oyó a Sandra proferir detrás de ella un alarido angustioso.

Al volverse, Sakura vio a su amiga desplomarse en el vestíbulo con tal estruendo que hasta los cimientos de la casa parecieron estremecerse. Luego la puerta se cerró.

—¡Sandra! ¡Cielo santo! ¿Alguien había derribado a Sandra de un empujón o quizá de un disparo…? Sintiendo que el pulso se le aceleraba, Sakura abrió de nuevo la puerta, dispuesta a rescatar a su amiga de las fauces del monstruo que acechaba en la oscuridad.

—Gato estúpido —gimió Sandra, colocándose boca arriba.

En aquel momento salió Hugo, apenas una mancha blanca, a través de la puerta abierta, pasó entre las piernas de Sakura, atravesó el porche, saltó sobre la barandilla y desapareció bajo la lluvia que seguía cayendo.

—¡Hugo! —lo llamó Sakura en vano.

Al desviar la mirada del lugar donde el gato se había esfumado y fijarla en su amiga que yacía postrada en el suelo, Sakura llegó a una conclusión evidente.

Sandra había tropezado con Hugo.

Las luces se encendieron. Súbitamente.

Sakura observaba a Sandra tendida en el suelo a través de la sombría oscuridad, cuando de pronto la vio bajo la suave luz de la araña que pendía del techo. Confiando devotamente que todos los seres malévolos sintieran temor de la luz, Sakura entró de nuevo en la casa.

Tras echar un vistazo alrededor, se arrodilló unto a Sandra, que tenía la mirada clavada en el techo y las manos apoyadas una sobre otra en el vientre, ofreciendo el espeluznante aspecto de un cadáver.

La sartén, que había dejado caer al suelo, reposaba junto a ella, el fondo de cobre intacto y reluciente bajo la grata luz.

—Sandra… —Alarmada por la mirada fija de su amiga, Sakura la tocó tímidamente en el hombro.

Sandra volvió los ojos hacia ella.

—Ahora recuerdo por qué no me gustan los gatos. Son unos animales furtivos, siempre te los encuentras entre los pies. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres entregarlo a una protectora de animales?

—No —contestó Sakura con ceño.

Sandra suspiró.

—Ya veo que va a ser difícil convivir contigo. Me lo temía.

En aquel momento apareció Sasuke en el otro extremo del vestíbulo, con expresión sombría, empuñado la pistola con una mano y la linterna con la otra. Al verlas se quedó asombrado.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó enojado, avanzando hacia ellas. Estaba calado hasta los huesos de cintura para arriba: el pelo negro empapado, tenía la cara mojada y la camiseta pegada al torso, por lo que era imposible que Sakura no se fijara en sus poderosos hombros y en lo musculoso que era ahora su cuerpo de metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, antiguamente flaco.

Había cambiado también en otros aspectos. Su rostro enjuto y bronceado había sido siempre el de un galán de cine, y seguía siéndolo, pero algo distinto. Los ojos eran los mismos, un poco grandes y del color del negro, enmarcados por unas cejas tupidas, rectas y negras, pero en las comisuras aparecían unas arruguitas. La nariz tampoco había cambiado, recta y con el caballete pronunciado, al igual que la boca, salvo por una pequeña cicatriz que destacaba sobre su piel bronceada y atravesaba la comisura izquierda de su labio superior.

Ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho de treinta y tres años, pensó Sakura atónita, y su aspecto encajaba con esa descripción. Desde el momento en que lo había reconocido al verlo junto a la casa en la oscuridad, había recordado a un Sasuke más joven, su Sasuke, el Sasuke con el que se había criado; amigo idolatrado y mentor, hermano mayor adoptivo, objeto inalcanzable de su pasión, su primer amor y amante y, en última instancia, un asqueroso hijo de perra.

Sin duda ese Sasuke seguía ahí, pero al igual que una perla, había adquirido otras capas. Esta capa superior, el Sasuke hecho y derecho, el sheriff armado con una pistola, era una novedad. Vio que estaba sangrando.

Tenía una herida en la frente. Era un corte de unos dos centímetros de longitud. La sangre y la lluvia le caían sobre la cara, deslizándose por su sien y su incipiente barba.

—¿Estás herida? —preguntó Sasuke a Sandra acercándose a ella y mirándola con expresión preocupada.

—Si no lo estoy, debería estarlo —respondió Sandra, torciendo el gesto sin tratar de levantarse—. Tropecé con el dichoso gato de Sakura. Dejadme descansar aquí un par de minutos, por favor.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Sakura a Sasuke, incorporándose.

—Lo mismo —contestó Sasuke, mirándola a los ojos. Su boca se contrajo en un rictus de dolor cuando se guardó la pistola en el cinturón de sus vaqueros y se tocó la herida con la mano. Al retirarla observó disgustado que tenía los dedos manchados de sangre—. En todo caso, eso creo. Tropecé con algo, pero estaba muy oscuro y no pude distinguir qué era. Quizá fuera un gato. Apostaría a que era tu gato. ¿Recuerdas la alacena de la cocina? Cuando tropecé me golpeé en el hombro con ella y el condenado jarrón de flores me cayó en la cabeza.

—Ah. —Sakura le miró pestañeando, sintiéndose un tanto decepcionada, pues esperaba que el motivo de aquel torrente de sangre fuera una batalla a muerte con el intruso.

Luego reparó en el ridículo percance que había sufrido Sasuke y sonrió maliciosamente

— Mi héroe.

—Como siempre.

Sasuke la miró con expresión burlona y Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

—De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías marchado.

—¿De veras creíste que dejaría que entrarais aquí solas? Al subir los escalones del porche te oí gritar. —Sasuke dejó la linterna sobre el mueble que ocultaba el radiador junto a la puerta—. Menos mal que no me marché.

A continuación cogió el bajo de su camiseta y se enjugó con el empapado tejido el lado izquierdo y ensangrentado de la cara.

Sakura se quedó estupefacta al contemplar una parte de su poderoso toso cubierto de vello, sin duda fruto de numerosas sesiones de gimnasio. Tratando de controlar su reacción, típicamente femenina, pensó irritada que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Pese a lo cínica que se había vuelto con respecto a la conducta de los hombres, seguían impresionándole los guaperas. Por suerte, sabía que aquel guaperas era un cerdo.

Sakura desvió la mirada hacia la puerta abierta del comedor.

—De modo que quienquiera que se ocultaba en el comedor logró huir, ¿no? —Sakura miró alrededor y se estremeció.

El terror que había sentido cuando el intruso la había agarrado por la muñeca seguía fresco en su memoria, pero gracias a la luz y, por más que le disgustara reconocerlo, la reconfortante presencia del Sasuke hecho y derecho y convertido en sheriff, consiguió dominar los nervios.

—Salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina justo cuando tropecé con el maldito gato —respondió Sasuke. L

a herida seguía sangrando abundantemente, según observó Sakura al mirarle. La sangre, de un color rojo vivo, empezaba a chorrearle de la barbilla

—. Yo no estaba ni a cien metros de él. El jarrón me dejó aturdido. Cuando me recuperé del golpe, le perseguí a través del jardín, pero el tío me sacaba mucha ventaja. Saltó la verja y desapareció en el maizal.

—Sasuke se volvió de nuevo hacia Sandra, que había empezado a incorporarse con cautela—. ¿Te has roto algo?

—Sólo el zapato —contestó Sandra, mirando con tristeza la tira de cuero de su sandalia izquierda que se había soltado sobre el empeine—. El tercer par que me cargo en lo que va de verano. —Sandra emitió una exclamación de disgusto y miró a Sakura cabreada—. Ya te lo dije, debimos esperar a agosto. Mi horóscopo decía que cualquier proyecto que emprendiera a principios de verano me saldría más caro de lo previsto.

—Sandra es Piscis —aclaró Sakura, sintiendo de nuevo cierto regocijo.

La expresión de Sasuke mientras asimilaba la sombría resignación con que Sandra aceptaba las previsiones de su horóscopo era impagable. Siempre le había irritado lo que él llamaba el fraude de los videntes, probablemente porque su madre, que creía en todo ello a pies juntillas, guardaba en la mesilla de noche una baraja del tarot y consultaba su horóscopo cada mañana, asegurando siempre que la situación iba a mejorar para la familia, lo cual, por lo que sabía Sakura, nunca había ocurrido.

Ahora, cuando Sasuke tendió la mano, miró a Sakura con expresión de guasa. Sakura sonrió.

—Las estrellas saben de qué hablan —dijo Sandra, asiendo la sartén por el mango antes de aceptar la mano de Sasuke y dejar que la ayudara a incorporarse, cosa que hizo con suma facilidad.

Cuando se hubo levantado, Sandra soltó la mano de Sasuke y frunció el entrecejo—. Estás sangrando.

—Quizá tengan que darte unos puntos —apostilló Sakura, observando la herida.

Era una simple cuestión de decencia humana lo que le hacía preocuparse por él, se dijo, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que el hombre que sangraba en el vestíbulo de su casa fuera Sasuke.

—¿Crees que es tan grave? —Volviéndose para mirarse en el espejo que colgaba sobre el mueble del radiador, Sasuke hizo una mueca al ver su imagen reflejada, se quitó la camiseta empapada, hizo con ella una bola y la aplicó sobre la herida—. Qué va. Las heridas en la cabeza siempre sangran mucho. Dejará de sangrar dentro de unos minutos.

De improviso, Sakura clavó la mirada en la amplia y musculosa espalda de Sasuke. Coronada por unos hombros anchos y poderosos, se estrechaba hasta la cintura formando una figura perfecta, en la que destacaba un trasero que, según había observado Sakura anteriormente, resultaba más que atractivo.

El elástico de sus calzoncillos (al parecer Sasuke seguía prefiriendo los calzoncillos cortos) formaba una estrecha franja blanca sobre sus caderas. La pistola, un siniestro artilugio de metal negro, asomaba en la parte baja de la espalda, sólo parcialmente visible sobre la cinturilla de los vaqueros desteñidos, húmedos y ceñidos.

«Está mas rico que un queso —pensó Sakura, impresionada por la golosina que se ofrecía a sus ojos. Luego se dijo, alarmada—: No, nada de eso. Ni mucho menos. Olvídate. Qué disparate.». Años atrás se había dado un atracón con esa golosina que le había producido un tremendo dolor de barriga.

—¿Tienes una…?

Cuando Sasuke se volvió, Sakura no pudo evitar observar detenidamente su torso. Tenía los hombros musculosos y los pectorales claramente definidos. De joven era más peludo, con abundante vello negro que Sakura había explorado con las manos. Sus pezones se endurecían cuando Sakura los acariciaba. Cuando Sasuke la rodeaba con los brazos, Sakura notaba que el pecho le temblaba.

En aquella época Sasuke tenía los brazos duros, y Sakura supuso que ahora lo serían más. Siempre había sido un hombre fuerte, pero ahora poseía unos bíceps muy desarrollados y el torso era más ancho de lo que ella recordaba.

Sakura pensó que sus músculos abdominales eran de lo más apetecibles. En cuanto a… «No, espera. Basta.» No iba a mirarle el paquete.

—¿Tienes una tirita? —preguntó Sasuke.

Cuando Sakura alzó la vista y le miró a los ojos, descubrió que Sasuke la observaba con expresión inquisitiva. Gracias a Dios que no la había sorprendido admirando la parte de su anatomía hacia la que la conducía su instinto.

—Sí, claro —respondió sonrojándose—. Eso creo. —Advirtiendo que estaba apunto de tartamudear como la cría enamorada de años atrás, Sakura respiró hondo y procuró dominarse—. ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No he vivido en esta casa desde hace doce años, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —contestó Sasuke secamente.

Luego echó a andar, oprimiendo la camisa contra la herida, y pasó junto a ella mientras Sakura le seguía con la mirada

—. Puede que me equivoque, pero supongo que las tiritas seguirán en el cuarto de baño. La señorita Virgie no cambiaba sus costumbres

. Sakura le observó en silencio hasta que Sasuke entró en el baño. Roto el hechizo, Sakura desvió la mirada y se topó con la de Sandra.

Ambas se miraron unos instantes, intercambiando un mensaje de apreciación puramente femenina hacia un macho que estaba para comérselo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Sasuke salió del lavabo con una tirita pegada en la frente. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y miró a Sakura.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a echar un vistazo alrededor de la casa para comprobar si falta algo, Sakurita?

Sasuke no se había puesto la camiseta y al contemplar de nuevo su torso desnudo Sakura se puso cachonda. Lo cual no tenía nada de malo, se dijo ella. A fin de cuentas, por más que Sasuke fuera un asqueroso hijo de perra, era el tío más macizo que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Además, con lo del divorcio y todo eso, ella no se había acostado con un hombre desde…

¡Dios! ¿Casi dos años?

Prácticamente había vuelto a recuperar su virginidad.

—Deja de llamarme Sakurita —replicó Sakura entre dientes al darse cuenta de su patética situación—. Es un mote estúpido. No me gusta y ya no tiene sentido.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Sasuke, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Sin añadir una palabra, agarró a Sakura por el brazo y la obligó a entrar en el cuarto de baño. Sosteniéndola por los hombros, la situó frente al lavabo.

El torso de Sasuke casi le rozaba la espalda, y aunque Sakura no llegaba a sentir su calor (era su imaginación la que trabajaba), el mero hecho de saber que estaba tan cerca le produjo un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Situada frente al espejo, Sakura no tenía más remedio que mirarlo, lo que le permitió dejar de pensar en lo cerca que tenía a Sasuke.

Pero la imagen de sus hombros musculosos sobresaliendo por encima de los suyos hizo que por unos instantes Sakura sólo se fijara en ellos.

De repente reparó en que Sasuke llevaba el pelo negro mucho más corto que cuando tenía veintiún años. Seguía siendo mucho más alto que ella. Sakura, que iba calzada con unas zapatillas de deporte planas, observó que le faltaban varios centímetros para que su coronilla alcanzara el mentón de Sasuke.

Entonces Sakura se fijó en su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo. Su pelo, cuidadosamente alisado y peinado, había pasado a mejor vida.

En lugar del moderno peinado con el que había partido de Chicago, su cabeza se había convertido en una masa de ensortijados rizos rosas.

Sakura miró a Sasuke a los ojos a través del espejo.

—Cómo cambian las cosas… —susurró Sasuke, y esbozó una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que, hacía años, bastaban para enfurecer a Sakura.

Incluso ahora, a sus treinta años cumplidos, Sakura apenas logró dominar el pueril impulso de asestarle un puñetazo en la barriga, al tiempo que le obligaba a soltarla y salía airadamente al vestíbulo.


	8. Capitulo 7

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Sandra, mirándola—. No sabía que tu pelo pudiera ponerse así.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno.

—Bueno, ¿me acompañas o no? —preguntó Sasuke fríamente, pasando frente a Sakura. Por un momento Sakura le miró enojada.

Luego, encogiendo los hombros en un gesto de derrota, lo siguió, penosamente consciente de que sus ricitos se agitaban con cada paso que daba.

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa si falta algo? —preguntó a Sasuke siguiéndolo hasta el salón—. A menos que el intruso se llevara un sofá o algo parecido. Estos muebles pertenecían a la abuela, pero supongo que la señorita Virgie tenía otras pertenencias como televisores y cosas así. Es la clase de objetos que se llevaría un ladrón.

Sakura se estremeció al recordar lo que había ocurrido en el comedor. El hombre estaba oculto en la oscuridad, en silencio, acechando. ¿Qué habría pasado si Sakura hubiera regresado sola a casa de su abuela? El mero hecho de pensarlo hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

—Estoy seguro de que la señorita Virgie se llevó esos objetos cuando se mudó a la residencia de ancianos —dijo Sasuke —. En cualquier caso, Loren —Loren Schuler, la sobrina de la señorita Virgie y pariente más cercano, era una antigua compañera de escuela de Sakura que trabajaba en el banco, según había averiguado Sakura cuando había transferido su magra cuenta al Benton Savings and Load antes de su llegada— pasó dos semanas ayudando a su tía a recoger sus cosas. Los objetos que la señorita Virgie no quiso conservar fueron vendidos en una subasta.

—No obstante…

Cuando Sasuke alcanzó la puerta, se volvió para mirarla.

Sakura procuró mantener la vista fija en su rostro. Dejar que su mirada se posara en aquellos músculos era una mala idea.

—Haz lo que puedas, ¿vale? Piensa en los candelabros de plata de tu abuela y esa clase de cosas.

—Está bien —respondió Sakura secamente, al tiempo que empezaba a recobrarse de la ignominia causada por la transformación de su pelo.

El pelo no lo era todo en la vida, se dijo con firmeza. El mero hecho de que su pelo hubiera recuperado su odioso aspecto infantil tan pronto como Sakura había puesto los pies en Benton no significaba que el resto de su vida se convertiría también en un desastre.

Era toda una mujer. La capitana de su barco. La dueña de su destino. Sus ingratos años de adolescencia habían quedado muy atrás, al igual que su ciega adoración por el hombre al que ahora miraba con furia. Eso era agua pasada. Se había esfumado. Y convenía que Sasuke lo tuviera bien claro.

Pero si la expresión o el tono de Sakura indicaban lo que estaba pensando, Sasuke hizo caso omiso, la tomó por el coco domo si fueran íntimos amigos y siguió andando.

—Eh, esperadme —dijo Sandra alarmada, apresurándose a alcanzarlos sin soltar la sartén.

Dado que seguía enojada con Sasuke, Sakura movió el brazo bruscamente para soltarse. Luego, cuando Sasuke se apartó a un lado con expresión irónica, le precedió a través de la puerta corredera y apretó el interruptor, parecido al del vestíbulo.

La luz se encendió y Sakura echó un vistazo alrededor. El salón delantero formaba parte de las seis espaciosas habitaciones, en su mayoría rectangulares, situadas en la planta baja. Presidido por un sofá victoriano, exquisitamente tallado y tapizado en color escarlata, contenía unos espléndidos paneles de vidrios de colores que adornaban la parte superior de las ventanas (por desgracia, quedaban ocultos por las tupidas cortinas), recargadas molduras en las paredes y una gigantesca chimenea de mármol italiano.

Una mecedor ay un sillón orejero de la misma época que el sofá, unas mesas de mármol, unas lámparas con pantallas ribeteadas por flecos, una alfombra oriental y un sinfín de baratijas completaban la decoración.

—Esto es magnífico —comentó Sandra, deteniéndose en el umbral.

Al volverse, Sakura comprobó que Sandra estaba observando la estancia con aire pensativo. Sin duda tenía en mente el hostal que iban a montar. En cambio, en aquel momento Sakura sólo pensaba que estaba en casa.

De pronto se sintió conmovida por los objetos, los sonidos y los olores de su infancia. La opulencia del terciopelo desteñido, el ruido de las puertas correderas al abrirse y cerrarse, el aroma a menta… su abuela siempre tenía una fuente llena de caramelos de menta.

Tras echar un vistazo alrededor, Sakura comprobó que la fuente seguía allí en la mesa junto al sofá, al igual que los caramelos, envueltos en un reluciente papel de celofán. No eran los mismos, por supuesto, pero sí tenían el mismo significado. Aquí en Benton, en esta casa, las cosas no variaban.

Sakura se fijó en el solemne retrato de su bisabuelo que colgaba sobre la chimenea desde que ella tenía uso de razón. Al contemplarlo, de pronto se sintió como si tuviera de nuevo ocho años.

Era la edad que tenía cuando había entrado por primera vez en aquella habitación y había visto el retrato. Su abuela, una mujer de aspecto imponente vestida de negro de los pies a la cabeza, había ido a recogerla aquel día al orfanato. Pequeña y asustada, intimidada por la enorme y silenciosa mansión, los magníficos muebles que la rodeaban y, ante todo, por la hosca anciana, Sakura había permanecido inmóvil en ese mismo lugar mientras escuchaba a su abuela disertar sobre lo que esperaba de ella y cómo debía comportarse. La anciana le había dicho que era una niña afortunada, y Sakura había comprendido que era cierto.

Era una pobre huerfanita que había tenido la suerte de que alguien la rescatara.

—¿Y bien?

La voz de Sasuke grata en aquellas circunstancias, interrumpió el torrente de recuerdos y devolvió a Sakura a la realidad. Sakura respiró hondo y le miró.

Sasuke había recorrido la habitación, examinándola atentamente. En esos momentos se hallaba junto al sofá, desenvolviendo un caramelo de menta mientras observaba a Sakura.

Ésta casi sonrió. A Sasuke también le chiflaban los caramelos de menta.

—No veo que falte nada —dijo Sakura—. Todo tiene el mismo aspecto de siempre.

Habló con voz entrecortada, como si le faltara el aire. Se sentía abrumada por su infancia. Después de todo, quizá no había sido una buena idea venir aquí, pensó Sakura sintiendo una opresión en la boca del estómago.

Quizá debería haber desterrado por completo el pasado y comenzado desde cero en otro lugar. Pero para ella, el hecho de que Neji la abandonara por una estudiante de derecho de veintidós años había equivalido psíquicamente a ser aplastada por un tractor. El descubrir durante el proceso del divorcio que Neji había puesto sistemáticamente todos los bienes de la pareja —el condominio, los coches, las cuentas bancarias, las inversiones y casi todo cuanto poseían salvo las pertenencias personales de Sakura— a nombre de su empresa, privándola de reclamar esos bienes, había sido aún peor. Herida, vulnerable y prácticamente en bancarrota, Sakura había contemplado la ruina de su vida postmatrimonial y había hecho lo mismo que otras muchas mujeres que se sentían hundidas: correr a refugiarse en su casa.

Su abuela, a quien había llegado a querer profundamente pese a su áspero carácter, había fallecido. Pero esta vieja y gigantesca mansión, esta pequeña población chismosa en la que todo el mundo se conocía, así como los hilos que habían sido tejidos para convertirla en lo que era, seguían allí.

Por más que la vida le había asestado un duro golpe, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a dejarse aplastar. Era una experta en recobrarse de los contratiempos y empezar de nuevo. En lugar de lamentarse por lo que había perdido, estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante con lo que todavía le quedaba: ella misma, esta casa, esta población, esta gente. Allí se hallaban sus raíces, y Sakura iba a reconstruir su vida sobre ellas.

—Vaya —dijo Sandra, cruzando la habitación para mirar a través de la puerta situada al otro lado de la chimenea—. A menos que la señora que vivía aquí fuera un desastre como ama de casa, tenemos problemas. Sakura, sheriff, echad un vistazo.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron y avanzaron simultáneamente.

Sakura fue la primera en llegar junto a Sandra. Al asomarse al salón trasero, que su abuela utilizaba como salón privado, Sakura contuvo el aliento. Al parecer la señorita Virgie lo había transformado en una especie de despacho.

En todo caso, había añadido un escritorio de roble barato, que parecía fuera de lugar entre los muebles victorianos auténticos de madera oscura. La cubierta había sido arrancada del escritorio y estaba en el suelo, en un rincón de la habitación, como si se tratara de una hoja de cartón que hubiera sido desechada.

El contenido de los cajones había sido vaciado sobre una alfombra oriental. Frente al escritorio había montones de cartas, facturas, recibos, catálogos y demás. Había toda clase de objetos diseminados por la estancia. Alguien había arrojado los cajones del escritorio al otro lado de la habitación.

Las marcas de yeso desconchado en las paredes indicaban que los había lanzado con mucha fuerza. Lo que quedaba del escritorio estaba vacío, hasta habían arrancado el cable de anticuado teléfono de disco giratorio situado sobre el escritorio.

—Parece que alguien buscaba algo, quizá dinero. O un talonario —comentó Sasuke que estaba situado detrás de Sakura, sujetándola par la parte superior de los brazos. Cuando Sakura se volvió para mirarle, Sasuke la apartó a un lado con expresión distraída y penetró en la habitación—. No toques nada.

—Creí oírte decir que no había ladrones en Benton —musitó Sandra, mirando a Sakura con expresión acusadora—. Dijiste que lo más peligroso que ocurría en Benton era el castillo de fuegos artificiales que organizaban el cuatro de julio.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué podía responder?

Sasuke se había acercado al montón de papeles y contemplaba la escena con ceño cuando de ponto oyeron un sonido que rompió el silencio. Sakura se sobresaltó. Tenía los nervios un tanto alterados.

El sonido del móvil se repitió al instante.

—No es mío —dijo Sandra, alzando las dos manos vacías para confirmar sus palabras.

Sasuke sacó su móvil del bolsillo, pulsó un botón y se lo llevó al oído.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sakura observó que adquiría una expresión paciente—. No, señora Naylor, no es necesario. Estoy perfectamente. Sí, dimos con el intruso, pero huyó. Su llamada nos fue muy útil, y le agradecemos que se mantenga alerta y nos comunique este tipo de cosas. Las luces de la casa están encendidas porque Sakura Haruno va a mudarse de nuevo a ella. ¿Se acuerda de Sakura, la nieta de la señora Haruno? Llegó aquí algo más tarde de lo previsto, eso es todo. Las luces probablemente permanecerán encendidas en la casa durante un rato. No debe preocuparse. Acuéstese. Se lo diré de su parte. Cuídese. Adiós.

Sasuke colgó y miró a Sakura mientras guardaba de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—La señora Naylor vio luces en la casa y se asustó. Por cierto, quiere que mañana vayas a su casa a tomar café y un trozo de pastel. Me ha dicho que te diga que el pastel es su célebre Terciopelo Rojo. Tu favorito. Sakura suspiró.

—¿Es posible que siga pasándose el día mirando por la ventana? Es más de medianoche. Es una anciana, debería estar acostada en la cama.

Sasuke sonrió y dijo:

—Te advierto que ahora utiliza unos prismáticos de última generación.

—Joder.

Ambos recordaban las numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de los años en que la señora Naylor había llamado a la abuela de Sakura para informarle sobre diversas transgresiones juveniles que había observado desde sus ventanas.

Como el día en que Sakura había aguardado encaramada en el tejado del porche para arrojar un cubo de pintura sobre Sasuke como venganza por una trastada que éste le había hecho y que ella ya ni recordaba; o el día en que Sasuke había trepado hasta la ventana del dormitorio de Sakura para entregarle una bolsa de papel, que contenía un sándwich y una Coca Cola, con motivo de una de las muchas ocasiones en que su abuela la había enviado a la cama sin cenar; o aquel otro día en que Sasuke la había llevado a la escuela montada en su moto, cosa que Sakura tenía terminantemente prohibida, porque ella había perdido el autobús y temía llegar tarde a la escuela, lo que hubiera arruinado sus posibilidades de ser quien pronunciara el discurso de despedida de su clase, como finalmente ocurrió.

Los ojos de águila de la señora Naylor lo veían todo, su lengua viperina lo contaba todo y Sakura solía pagar el pato.

El último pecado que había cometido le había costado permanecer castigada en casa tres semanas. Al cabo de menos de un mes, Sasuke había encontrado a Sakura oculta en el granero, llorando desconsoladamente porque faltaban sólo dos semanas para el baile de graduación y ningún chico le había pedido que le acompañara.

Después de sonsacarle su bochornoso secreto, Sasuke le había enjugado los ojos, le había pellizcado afectuosamente el mentó y se había ofrecido para ser su acompañante. Quienquiera que había dicho que si algo parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad suele ser cierto, había dado en la diana.

Sakura se había sentido más emocionada ante la perspectiva de que Sasuke la acompañara al baile de graduación que Cenicienta al recibir en su casa al príncipe que portaba su zapato de cristal.

Las semanas siguientes, hasta un par de días después del baile, cuando Sakura había empezado a sospechar que sus maravillosos sueños quizá no se cumplieran, habían sido las más felices y emocionantes de su vida. Por supuesto, eso había ocurrido antes de que Sakura empezara a pensar que en el fondo Sasuke no era más que un asqueroso hijo de perra.

Al recordarlo, Sakura se tensó hasta que su columna vertebral se puso rígida como una vara de acero.

—Ese escritorio no pertenecía a tu abuela. —La voz de Sasuke que parecía buscar confirmación a algo que él ya sabía, hizo que Sakura se volviera hacia él.

—No —convino Sakura con frialdad.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes. Las luces se apagaron de repente. La casa se sumió de nuevo en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Sorprendida, Sakura emitió un débil gemido, pero Sandra la superó, soltando un estrepitoso chillido

. Cuando Sakura recuperó la serenidad, propinó a Sandra un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Ay! —Sakura intuyó que Sandra se estaba frotando el brazo—. ¿A qué viene esto?

—Bien —dijo Sasuke antes de que Sakura pudiera responder. Sobresaltada por el repentino apagón, Sakura tendió instintivamente la mano, tocó el brazo de Sasuke y la deslizó hasta sujetarlo por la muñeca—. Iré por la linterna. ¿Prefieres esperar aquí o acompañarme?

Sakura comprendió que Sasuke se dirigía a ella, aunque no podía verle. En realidad no veía nada.

Emitió un despectivo bufido a modo de respuesta.

—Vale —dijo Sandra, que no tuvo ningún problema en interpretarlo—. Ya lo he captado.

—Iremos los tres. —Quizá Sasuke estuviera un tanto irritado, pero dadas las circunstancias Sakura comprobó que estaba dispuesta a pasar ese detalle por algo—. Toma la mano de Sakura, Sandra.

Sasuke deslizó la mano hasta asir la otra mano de Sakura. La total incapacidad de ver volvió a poner nerviosa a Sakura.

Por enojada que estuviera con Sasuke en aquellos momentos éste era lo único parecido a un faro en una tormenta de lo que disponían.

Sakura entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sasuke. Su mano tenía un tacto cálido y reconfortante. Sasuke le apretó la mano con fuerza.

—¿Preparadas? —preguntó.

Tanto Sakura como Sandra respondieron afirmativamente.

Sasuke hizo que Sakura se apartara y tiró de ambas jóvenes mientras los tres atravesaban con paso cauteloso el salón delantero.

Sakura sólo tropezó una vez, con el borde de la alfombra. Teniendo en cuenta las posibilidades era toda una hazaña. Llegaron al vestíbulo. La puerta de entrada seguía abierta y arrojaba su cuña de oscuridad más clara. Al ver de nuevo y recordar su dignidad y las ofensas sufridas, Sakura retiró la mano de la de Sasuke.

Si ese gesto causó a Sasuke algún problema, Sakura no pudo adivinarlo. Sasuke se apartó de ella en silencio, cogió la linterna del lugar donde la había dejado sobre el radiador y la encendió.

El brillante haz de luz resultaba tan grato como una bebida fría en una tarde sofocante cuando Sasuke iluminó con él la habitación.

—¿Sabéis qué os digo? —preguntó Sandra, soltando la mano de Sakura—. Que estoy harta de este poblacho abandonado de la mano de Dios. Prefiero Chicago con sus bandas callejeras, atracadores y drogadictos. Me largo a casa.

Sakura se sorprendió por la decisión de Sandra, que se encaminó hacia la puerta sin soltar la sartén.

La noche se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor.

—Sandra… —Sakura la siguió hasta el porche.

Sasuke avanzó tras ellas dejando que la puerta con mosquitera se cerrara a su espalda. La luz de la linterna iluminó la barandilla del porche, atravesando la oscuridad como un rayo láser. La lluvia había cesado.

El olor a humedad era muy intenso. Un coro de ranas, insectos y demás bichejos repugnantes cantaban.

—No puedes marcharte a casa y dejarme plantada —protestó Sakura.

Sandra era la cocinera; Sakura, la dueña, la gerente, administradora y factótum.

El hostal podía funcionar sin Sandra, pero sólo si los huéspedes que se alojaban en él no se oponían a comer bocadillos de mantequilla de cacahuete.

—¿Ah, no? Ya lo verás. —Sandra echó a andar hacia los escalones del porche. Su sandalia rota resonaba sobre el suelo de madera, realzando su enérgico caminar—. Ya te lo dije, las casas viejas me dan mala espina y…

—No puedes marcharte. Son más de las doce de la noche y no has dormido. Tardamos unas dieciséis horas en llegar aquí, ¿recuerdas? —Sakura se detuvo antes de soltar la frase definitiva—. Además, las llaves las tengo yo.

Esas palabras hicieron que Sandra se parara en seco. Apoyando las manos en las caderas, se volvió y fulminó a Sakura con la mirada.

Sakura la imitó y le devolvió la mirada con intereses. El persistente temor, aderezado con accesos de pánico y un profundo agotamiento y una creciente desesperación, no era una mezcla que fomentara la serena aceptación de las pequeñas vicisitudes de la vida, según iba descubriendo Sakura.

—Señoras, señoras —intervino Sasuke con tono jocoso—. ¿No podríais ventilar vuestros trapos sucios más tarde? Éste no es el momento para una pelea de gatas.

Su tono irónico fue un error. El término «pelea de gatas» fue un error aún más grave.

Las emociones que se habían acumulado en el interior de Sakura hallaron un blanco más satisfactorio que Sandra al concentrarse en Sasuke.

—El mismo Sasuke de siempre —dijo volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa forzada—. El típico cerdo machista.

Sandra se situó junto a Sakura, olvidando sus diferencias para aliarse frente al enemigo común.

Hombro con hombro, las dos miraron a Sasuke furiosas.

—Eso —apostilló Sandra con evidente satisfacción—. Link, link.

Percatándose de lo absurdo y ridículo de la situación, Sakura miró a Sandra de reojo y bajó la cabeza con expresión incrédula.

Sasuke guardó silencio. Al alzar la vista, Sakura comprobó que estaba mirándola. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que apoyaba una mano sobre el impresionante pectoral, a la altura del corazón.

—Me ofendéis, señoras —dijo sin dejar de sonreír—. Me habéis herido profundamente.

Sakura alzó el mentón. Estaba a punto de estallar de ira. Antes de que perdiera los estribos, Sandra se le adelantó de nuevo.

—Anda, venga, decid «patata».

Sasuke soltó la carcajada.

Sandra dio un respingo, Sakura, controlando su ira mientras cedía mentalmente el testigo a Sandra, contuvo el aliento a la espera de que se produjera la inevitable escena. Pero no se produjo.

En lugar de ello, oyeron un gemido espeluznante.

Sakura abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Era un sonido siniestro, fantasmagórico, que parecía provenir de debajo de sus pies.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —preguntó Sasuke con ceño y mirando hacia abajo.

—Se acabó —sentenció Sandra, volviéndose y bajando los escalones del porche—. Me largo a Chicago.

—Es Hugo —dijo Sakura cuando Sandra empezó a alejarse, tras comprender que era el mismo sonido que había oído antes—. Detesta mojarse. Debe de estar oculto debajo del porche. De todos modos, no puedes irte. Yo tengo las llaves, ¿recuerdas?

—Mierda —dijo Sandra, volviéndose y mirando a Sakura con cara de pocos amigos.

La luz de la luna iluminó su rostro, que relucía debido a la intensa humedad que había dejado la lluvia.

—¿Hugo? —inquirió Sasuke.

—Mi gato —le explicó Sakura.

—¿Crees que con eso lograras que me quede? —preguntó Sandra con tono beligerante, colocándose de nuevo en jarras—. ¡Ja! De eso nada. Pediré un taxi por teléfono, para que te enteres.

Sakura la miró no sin cierta satisfacción.

—En Benton no hay taxis.

Sandra gimió. Otro lúgubre y trémulo gemido se alzó de debajo del suelo del porche…

—Dame eso. —Harta de aquella situación, Sakura arrebató la linterna de manos de Sasuke y bajó los escalones.

Luego se agachó junto al espacio que había debajo del porche y dirigió el haz de la linterna hacia el interior. Unos ojos resplandecientes la miraron sin pestañear.

Hugo, hecho un ovillo, con expresión lastimera, se había refugiado en el extremo opuesto del espacio oscuro y acre. Otro animal estaba plantado directamente frente a él, interceptando la salida.

Otro animal que no cesaba de gruñir y que Sakura no alcanzó a ver con claridad, pues el pilar de hormigón que sostenía el suelo del porche se lo impedía. Pero fuera lo que fuese, parecía tener a Hugo aterrorizado.

El gato gimió de nuevo, sintiéndose acorralado.

—¡Hugo! —exclamó Sakura, iluminándolo con la linterna. Su gato la miró con ojos implorantes. Luego enfocó al otro animal, y le pareció que quizás era un zorro, un mapache o, peor aún, una mofeta de gran tamaño—: ¡Eh, largo de aquí!¡Fuera! —Sakura miró alrededor y vio la gravilla que su abuela utilizaba en lugar de mantillo cuando arreglaba el jardín. Cogió un puñado y se lo arrojó al depredador—: ¡Largo de aquí!

Pero el animal no se movió.

Lo cual no era de extrañar porque Sakura no logró alcanzarle. Hugo lanzó un bufido cuando la gravilla cayó cerca de él y soltó otro de aquellos quejidos capaces de helarle a uno la sangre.

—¿Estás segura de que es un gato? —preguntó Sasuke secamente.

Tanto él como Sandra se hallaban junto a Sakura, que alzó la vista y les miró.

—Otro animal lo tiene acorralado ahí debajo —respondió. Tenía remordimientos de conciencia. Había estado tan obsesionad con la última serie de catástrofes que habían ocurrido desde su llegada, que había dejado que su pobre gato se las apañara solo. En consecuencia, ahora Sakura se enfrentaba a una calamidad de gigantescas proporciones.

Hugo corría el riesgo de convertirse en la cena de un depredador. Tratando desesperadamente de salvar a su mascota antes de que el otro animal le atacara,

Sakura se puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a introducirse en la cavidad de debajo del porche.

—¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! —gritó agitando la linterna con gesto amenazador.

Hugo la miró alarmado.

—No seas idiota—dijo Sasuke asiéndola por la cintura y obligándola a retroceder. Luego la sujetó por la cinturilla de los vaqueros por si a Sakura se le ocurría deslizarse de nuevo en aquel agujero y se agachó junto a ella, le quitó la linterna e iluminó con ella el interior de la cavidad.

—Ten cuidado. Ese otro animal podría estar rabioso —le advirtió Sandra.

—No es más que un perro —dijo Sasuke con una mezcla de alivio y enojo—. Ven, perrito.

Mientras Sasuke emitía unos ridículos sonidos para atraer al perro, Sakura entornó los ojos y trató de ver al animal.

Sasuke tenía razón, pensó, parecía un perro. Un perrito negro con las orejas como un zorro. Desde luego, era mejor un perro que un animal salvaje, pero no mucho mejor. Hugo era un purista, odiaba a los perros.

—Acércate, perrito —repitió Sasuke. Esta vez el perro se volvió.

Cuando la luz iluminó sus ojos, oscuros y brillantes, Sakura pensó que eran crueles como los de un lobo. Aunque no era mucho más alto que Hugo y estaba bastante más flaco, debía de poseer una notable fuerza. Sin duda se había perdido o quizá fuera un perro salvaje.

Sakura había oído decir que de vez en cuando aparecían manadas de perros salvajes merodeando por el condado de Screven. Mataban gallinas, terneros y en ocasiones incluso vacas. En cualquier caso estaba segura de que tendría que vérselas con su mimada mascota.

Sasuke parecía pensar que se trataba de un animal inofensivo. Antes de que Sakura tuviera ocasión de exponerle el abanico de posibilidades que ofrecía, Sasuke volvió a susurrar al perro para que se acercara.

Como respuesta, el animal le miró y soltó un sonoro ladrido. El sonido sobresaltó a Hugo. Con el pelo erizado y la cola recta como un palo, se lanzó hacia Sakura para ponerse a salvo.

Sorprendido, el perro no reaccionó con la suficiente rapidez para percatarse de que su posible bocado iba a escapar hasta que Hugo pasó junto a él como una exhalación. Sakura tuvo tiempo de apartarse.

Sasuke que no conocía a Hugo y sus costumbres y, por tanto, era comprensible que no supiera el peligro que corría, no reaccionó con la misma agilidad. Seguía agachado frente al angosto espacio cuando Hugo pasó sobre él como un tren de carga.

El perro, medio histérico, siguió al gato.

Sasuke gritó y levantó los brazos, pero era demasiado tarde y cayó de bruces sobre la húmeda hierba. Lanzó una sarta de improperios que Sakura no entendió, porque, aparte de echarle un vistazo para cerciorarse de que no estaba muerto, no le prestó mayor atención y se levantó de un salto.

—¡Hugo! —gritó Sakura, echando a correr detrás de su mascota mientras el expreso de medianoche avanzaba ladrando y aullando a través del césped hacia la esquina de la casa. Sakura sabía que Hugo, perseguido por un peligroso can, era capaz de correr durante varios kilómetros.

Aunque consiguiera evitar que el perro lo destrozara, no sabría cómo regresar a casa. Por si fuera poco, tras disfrutar de su confortable vida en el suntuoso ambiente de un apartamento de lujo, Hugo no se había visto expuesto a los peligros del campo.

Así pues, teniendo en cuenta que era un extraño en una tierra extraña y que seguramente se sentía aterrorizado por el diabólico perro, las posibilidades de que el gato fuera víctima de una catástrofe eran muy grandes. Ya había perdido muchas cosas, pensó Sakura.

Básicamente toda su vida, que había construido con esmero. Hugo era todo cuanto le quedaba, y no soportaba la idea de perderlo a él también. Corriendo como una loca tras ellos, Sakura llegó al lugar donde los animales habían desaparecido de la vista después de doblar la esquina de la casa.

Sakura se volvió y vio que Sandra trataba de ayudar a Sasuke a levantarse. Luego, resbalando sobre el húmedo césped, Sakura dobló presurosamente la esquina, dejando atrás a sus congéneres.

—¡Hugo!

Sakura oyó a través de sus entrecortados gritos los ladridos del perro, pero no vio a ninguno de los dos animales. La zona lateral del jardín estaba cubierta por frondosos arbustos, parras y zarzas que habían crecido caóticamente y ofrecían numerosos escondrijos.

Sakura advirtió que se hallaba en la sombra que proyectaba la casa mientras corría hacia el lugar del que parecía provenir el tumulto.

De pronto el mundo que la rodeaba pareció más oscuro que antes, hasta el punto de que tuvo la impresión de que la temperatura había descendido un par de grados. La distante e imprecisa silueta de la luna en cuarto menguante parecía jugar al escondite con las enormes nubes ribeteadas de plata.

Su luz era escasa y caprichosa, reflejándose de pronto en el suelo frente a Sakura para desvanecerse al instante. En esta parte del jardín crecían unos avellanos muy juntos. Sorteando sus recios troncos, Sakura procuró no tropezar con los frutos que tapizaban el suelo, todo cuanto quedaba del botín del otoño pasado.

Unos acebos de afiladas hojas crecían junto a los pálidos muros de la casa; sobre los arbustos, las ventanas resplandecían como unos ojos oscuros que todo lo veían.

Durante unos segundos tuvo la vaga sensación de que alguien la observaba.

De pronto, notó un hormigueo en la piel. Se volvió instintivamente, peor no vio nada que explicara esa sensación. Alzó la vista hacia la casa y las ventanas vacías no la tranquilizaron, ni las caprichosas sombras, ni las fantasmagóricas columnas de bruma que se alzaban desde el jardín.

Pese a la oscuridad, Sakura no estaba segura de que entre las sombras no hubiera algún ser perverso acechando, alguien agazapado detrás de un árbol o siguiéndola. Unas gotas de agua, que seguramente se habían desprendido de las empapadas copas de los árboles, le cayeron en la cara.

Sorprendida por la inesperada lluvia, Sakura emitió una exclamación de asombro y se detuvo, como si de pronto hubiera aparecido una mano en la oscuridad para agarrarla. El pulso se le había acelerado; respiraba con dificultad. Y no sólo por haber estado corriendo. No, tenía la respiración entrecortada y la sangre circulaba por sus venas a toda velocidad debido al pánico que se había apoderado de ella.

Aguzando los sentidos, el cuerpo casi vibrando mientras trataba de asimilar el matiz más insignificante de su entorno, Sakura no consiguió descubrir nada. Por más que forzó la vista tratando de escrutar la oscura vegetación, no vio nada. Tampoco oyó nada excepto los sonidos previsibles: los ladridos del perro, que cada vez sonaban más distantes; el rumor de las hojas; las gotas de lluvia al caer.

El rumor producido por el coro de insectos invisibles se intensificó, así como el olor a tierra húmeda, avellanas y vegetación. No obstante, la sensación de que un observador invisible la espiaba aumentó a medida que la noche caía sobre ella, acorralándola. De pronto pensó que, dadas las circunstancias, el perseguir a Hugo quizá no era lo más inteligente que había hecho en su vida.

Sakura respiró hondo, resistiéndose a abandonar a Hugo a su suerte aun sabiendo que, por más que lo quisiera, debía retroceder.

—¡Hugo!

Su voz sonó débil y apagada. Sabía que tenía que moverse, volver junto a Sasuke y ponerse a salvo, pero sus pies parecían seguir su propio instinto y permanecían clavados en tierra. Respirando con dificultad, temerosa de lo que pudiera hallar, Sakura volvió lentamente la cabeza.

Las sombras cobraron forma y asumieron un aspecto amenazador, al tiempo que trataba de desentrañarlas. Los recuerdos del individuo que se había ocultado en el comedor la asaltaron de improviso.

El intruso no había escapado. Sakura estaba tan segura de ello como de su propio nombre. Sentía su presencia en la oscuridad, cerca de ella, como la había sentido en el comedor. Abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia la cuesta, hacia la zona más oscura junto a la cerca, donde los frondosos avellanos crecían arracimados.

El intruso estaba allí; Sakura no podía verlo pero lo sabía, con una angustiosa certeza que le provocaba escalofríos. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que no oía nada más allá de sus frenéticos latidos. Sintió que se le erizaba el vello. La luna pareció guiñarle un ojo perversamente, testigo indiferente de su angustia; el coro de insectos se intensificó… De pronto, por imposible que parezca, el intruso apareció.

Sakura lo vio por el rabillo del ojo en el momento en que surgió a unos metros a su derecha. Ella contuvo el aliento y volvió bruscamente la cabeza. Aterrorizada, observó atónita cómo la gigantesca y sombría figura se precipitaba sobre ella. De repente estaba tan cerca que Sakura vio el reflejo de la luna en la hebilla plateada de su cinturón, tan cerca que percibió su jadeante respiración.

Sakura gritó como una poseida y huyó.


	9. Capitulo 8

El perro.

Era el perro. Cuando el hombre lo oyó ladrar en la oscuridad, sintió un odio tan intenso que casi le produjo náuseas. De modo que el condenado perro no había muerto ni había abandonado la zona.

El hombre hubiera reconocido aquellos ladridos agudos en cualquier sitio. De un tiempo a esta parte su suerte parecía una montaña rusa, compuesta por gigantescos picos y valles. En realidad el perro no era uno de esos valles; no era importante, pues sólo se trataba de un animal, pero Marsha había tenido su merecido.

Si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada no habría ocurrido nada, pero había sido incapaz de hacerlo y ella misma se lo había buscado.

Que él supiera, Soraya, la chica siguiente a Marsha, no había violado el pacto, por lo que lamentaba lo ocurrido, pero después de la traición de Marsha no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo.

Quedaba una más, una última chica que debía encontrar y silenciar permanentemente, y cuando lo hubiera hecho sería libre. El perro no representaba un peligro para él, pero le fastidiaba. La idea de que el animal lo supiera, que supiera quién era él y lo que había hecho, le hacía sentirse vulnerable, por estúpido que pareciera.

Tenía que matarlo. Antes de esa noche había regresado un par de veces al maizal donde había desaparecido el perro, pero no había hallado una sola huella de sus patas. Había empezado a resignarse, al igual que se había resignado a no hacer nada con respecto a Marsha y las otras chicas, diciéndose que era mejor olvidarse de ellas, que formaban parte del pasado y no tenían nada que ver con su vida presente.

Pero Marsha había aparecido de improviso como un bichejo de debajo de una piedra. Y ahora el perro también había aparecido. Si estaba allí cuando él forzó la puerta de la Mansión Beadle con una tarjeta de crédito, no lo había visto ni oído.

Alguien había interrumpido su búsqueda, pero no había sido el perro, sino dos mujeres. Por desgracia, una de ellas se había topado con él en el comedor y el sheriff había acudido al oír sus gritos. Pero él seguía siendo ágil, estaba en forma y había conseguido huir, empleando el truco del perro consistente en ocultarse en el maizal.

Había pasado por unos momentos difíciles cuando aparecieron los ayudantes del sheriff e iluminaron las hileras de maíz con sus linternas, pero también había conseguido zafarse de ellos.

Luego, cuando se organizó el gran follón, saltó la cerca y echó a correr hacia la carretera y el lugar donde había ocultado su vehículo. Los estridentes ladridos sonaron de improviso, sobresaltándole y haciendo que se volviera rápidamente. Parecían emitidos por un chihuahua flipado; no cabía duda de que se trataba del maldito pero, y que perseguía a algo.

Por un momento, casi presa de pánico, se preguntó si le perseguía a él, un animal enemigo que había surgido de la nada para indicar al sheriff y a sus ayudantes su paradero.

El hombre se volvió tratando de localizar al can, de calcular hacia dónde debía echar a correr. Pero era de noche y el lugar donde se hallaba, debajo de unos árboles, estaba más oscuro que el interior de una sepultura. No alcanzó a ver nada más que los troncos de los árboles y los arbustos y, sobre la colina, la pálida caja que constituía la enorme mansión pintada de blanco de la que le habían obligado a salir huyendo hacía un rato. Pero de pronto volvió a oír los malditos ladridos.

—¡Hugo!

Una voz de mujer que llamaba al perro. Miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y distinguió la oscura silueta de la mujer recortándose contra la casa. Corría, evidentemente persiguiendo al perro, que por supuesto no iba tras él. Los ladridos se dirigían en dirección opuesta.

Aliviado por haberse quitado ese peso de encima, permaneció inmóvil, observando a la mujer, esperando a que se marchara antes de arriesgarse a moverse. ¿Sería la misma con quien se había encontrado en el comedor? Probablemente, pero ¿cuántas mujeres había en aquella mansión anteriormente desocupada? Era imposible adivinarlo.

De pronto, la mujer dejó de correr. Daba la impresión de que se había vuelto y le había mirado. Sabía que estaba oculto, a salvo de la mirada de la mujer en la insondable oscuridad de los árboles, pero aun así tuvo la impresión de que ella le había descubierto. En el instante en que el hombre se ocultaba detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol por si resultaba más visible de lo que suponía, la mujer volvió a gritar como si le hubieran disparado y echó a correr de nuevo, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos.

Nervioso, el hombre se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la carretera. Esta noche había demasiadas personas agazapadas en la oscuridad y él no quería saber nada de ellas, y menos aún que le vieran e incluso reconocieran.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! Era una voz masculina, gritando.

Pero no era la voz lo que le interesaba, sino el nombre: Sakura.

El hombre alcanzó la zanja de drenaje que discurría junto a la carretera, dudó unos instantes y luego se volvió. No, se dijo, saltando sobre la zanja y corriendo por la carretera para perderse entre los bosquecillos que se extendían junto a la vieja casa de los Naylor. Esta noche no.

No cuando las fuerzas del orden de Benton habían aparecido en escena y estaban persiguiéndole. No tenía tanta prisa. Y no era tan beep. Pero volvería pronto. Muy pronto.

Porque Sakura era el nombre de la última chica, la que andaba buscando. Había ido a un edificio de apartamentos lujosos en Chicago, que era la última dirección que había encontrado de la chica, peor no había logrado dar con ella.

Así pues, había decidido visitar la Mansión Beadle para tratar de localizar alguna pista más reciente, una agenda o número de teléfono, o incluso una carta o una factura que le indicara el paradero de la chica.

Si esta mujer era la que andaba buscando, y estaba casi seguro de que lo era, significaba que su suerte había vuelto a cambiar y había alcanzado uno de esos picos. La providencia la había puesto en su camino.

El hombre se dijo que debía ser cauto, hacer las cosas bien, pero conseguiría su propósito. Una noche en un futuro no muy lejano, si esta chica resultaba ser la Sakura que él andaba buscando, desaparecería sin dejar rastro, al igual que las otras.

Entonces él podría olvidarse para siempre de su pasado y salir a la radiante luz del día para emprender con absoluta confianza el segundo capítulo de su vida.


End file.
